Silent Hill: double psycho
by Veranchan
Summary: Son las vacaciones de verano, y dos hermanos, Alex y Amy, comienza un largo viaje en coche para llegar a la costa. En mitad del camino, el coche les abandona en mitad de la nada, delante de un pueblo aparentemente abandonado llamado "Silent Hill".
1. Capítulo 1

Una impresionante ola de calor como nunca antes se había sentido, se apropió de aquel mes de agosto. Desde las nueve de la mañana hasta bien entrada la noche, rara era la persona que se atrevía a desafiar al sofocante sol y salir a la calle. De hecho, ese fenómeno provocó que prácticamente todos los habitantes huyeran en desbandada hacia las costas y pueblos de montaña, alejándose cuanto podían de aquel tiempo infernal.

Ese era también el caso de dos hermanos. Cansados de acompañar a sus padres a pasar largas y aburridas estancias en un aburrido pueblo, decidieron ir juntos y por su cuenta a un paraje más veraniego.

Después de despedirse de sus padres, se echaron a la carretera desde bien temprano por la mañana, y continuaron su trayecto en coche hasta que la noche cayó sobre ellos.

- ¿Falta mucho para llegar a alguna estación de servicio? –preguntó la más joven con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventanilla.

- ¿Ya te mareaste, Amy? ¡No puedo parar el coche cada cinco minutos! -dijo el mayor sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

- ¡No es sólo eso! Tengo sueño… ¡y seguro que tu también, Alex! ¡Y eso es peligroso! –Amy le pinchó a su hermano en un costado con el dedo -. ¡Quiero pasar la noche en una cama y no en un coche!

Alex se rió por las cosquillas que el dedo de su hermana pequeña le provocaba. Observó su angelical rostro medio adormecido, dejándose convencer.

- Está bien. Mira, nos detendremos allí –Alex señaló un gran cartel a un lado de la desierta carretera flanqueada de arbustos -. ¿Te parece bien?

- "Silent hill, un kilometro"… -leyó la joven -. Nunca había oído hablar de ese pueblo…

- ¿No decías que se te daba mal la geografía?

Amy le dio un codazo molesta por la broma, lo que le arrancó una carcajada a Alex. Enfurruñada, se arrebujó en el asiento del copiloto donde estaba sentada, pero enseguida se tapó la boca con una mano y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su hermano, preocupado, rebajó aún más la marcha hasta que el coche se quejó con un traqueteo y se detuvo de repente. Los dos hermanos se miraron.

- ¿Ya llegamos?

- Se ha debido de calar esto… -Alex intentó arrancar el vehículo, sin éxito -. Qué raro…

- Bueno… desde que salimos, has tenido que pararlo muchas veces por mi culpa… ¿No será que se ha cansado?

- Amy, estamos hablando de un coche, no de un ser vivo –paternal, Alex le removió la larga melena negra a su hermana para tranquilizarla -. Voy a echar un vistazo al motor

Alex comprobó antes de salir que no se acercaba ningún coche ni había peligro alguno. Del maletero, sacó un chaleco reflectante y dos triángulos de avería con la única luz que daba una parpadeante farola al otro lado de la calzada. Colocó cada uno delante y detrás del coche respectivamente, se enfundó el chaleco y abrió el capó. La visión de toda esa maquinaria le mareó aún más que a su pobre hermana un viaje en coche. A sus ojos de inexperto mecánico, todo estaba en orden, así que no veía el motivo del parón del coche.

Unos golpes en la ventanilla le llamaron la atención. Su hermana señaló el gran cartel que, a un lateral de la carretera, rezaba totalmente oxidado y olvidado: "_Bienvenidos a Silent Hill"_.

Amy bajó del coche como una exhalación y sus zapatillas de deporte golpearon el asfalto al acercarse de carrerilla a su hermano.

- ¡Seguro que allí encontramos un sitio donde dormir! –dijo –.Y mañana, llamamos a un mecánico a primera hora que nos revise el coche y seguimos el viaje.

- ¿Y vamos a dejar aquí el coche con todas nuestras cosas en el maletero?

- ¡Si cierras el coche, no les pasará nada! –Amy se cruzó de brazos -. Además, por aquí no pasa ni un alma… ¿Qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

A regañadientes, Alex tuvo que reconocer que su hermana tenía razón. Aunque le costaba abandonar su coche casi recién estrenado en una sucia cuneta abandonada de la mano de Dios, no podía dejar que su hermana pasara la noche a la intemperie. Bajó el capó.

Mañana a las ocho de la mañana te quiero ver levantada –Amy se puso firme como un soldado acatando ordenes -. Anda, acerquémonos antes al pueblo para buscar algún sitio donde podamos pasar la noche. Te quedaras allí mientras vengo a recoger lo indispensable, ¿vale?

Amy asintió con la cabeza con energía y ambos recorrieron caminando el pequeño trecho de carretera que les quedaba, rodeando la ladera de una montaña. Tras ella, surgió ante ellos el pequeño pueblo envuelto en una ligera bruma y el silencio, convirtiéndolo en una visión sobrecogedora.

Se quedaron un rato observándolo, sin decir una sola palabra, con aquella extraña opresión en el pecho, hasta que Amy, tiritando, habló:

- ¿No sientes tú esa brisa? –se encogió un poco frotándose los brazos desnudos.

- ¿Qué brisa? Aquí no corre nada de aire… -lo que Alex sí sintió, fue el escalofrío que recorrió su columna y que le hizo estremecer, mas mantuvo la compostura para darle ejemplo a su hermana pequeña -. Tendrías que haber esperado a que llegásemos para ponerte ese _look_ tan veraniego…

Amy giró sobre sí misma mirando su vestuario: unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y una camisa azul atada al cuello que dejaba entrever un resquicio de su vientre.

- ¿No te gusta? Con el calor que hacía en casa no era capaz de ponerme otra cosa… ¡Me siento cómoda así!

- Tú misma…

Con ese pequeño paréntesis, los hermanos intentaron aliviar la angustia que habían sentido. No obstante, ésta regresó cuando volvieron a tener frente a frente la entrada al pueblo. Alex fue el primero en iniciar la marcha, con Amy a su lado, internándose ambos en la niebla que cada vez se espesaba más en torno a aquel misterioso pueblo en el que ni los grillos se atrevían a levantar la quietud.

La impresión, el respeto que inspiraba aquella aldea por fuera, se acrecentaba recorriendo aquellas calles solitarias. La noche las cubría con su halo, dándole un toque aún más fantasmal que la niebla que se filtraba por sus rincones y que impedía ver lo que había unos metros más allá de sus narices. Edificios de ladrillos viejos les observaban a cada paso que daban, erigiéndose a los lados de la ancha avenida. Bares, un cine, viviendas… todas estaban cerradas a cal y canto, profundamente dormidas, iluminadas tenuemente por las farolas de la calle.

- Que raro –observó Amy en un susurro, asiéndose al brazo de su hermano -. No hay nadie…

- Normal, son las… -Alex movió la muñeca para ver la hora que marcaba su reloj digital –diez de la noche…

- ¿A las diez de la noche hasta los adolescentes están en casita dormiditos? ¿Y ni los perros aúllan ni hay ningún gato pululando por ahí? ¿O algún borracho que…?

- ¡Vale, vale! ¡Lo he pillado! –tuvo que admitir Alex -. Pero ten en cuenta que esto sigue siendo un pueblo. Seguro que aquí sólo viven ancianos…

- Sigo diciendo que es raro… ¡Oh, mira! ¡Allí hay un hotel!

Alex siguió la señal de su hermana hasta un cochambroso edificio que se levantaba entre otros dos con el mismo aspecto y tamaño. Si no fuera por la enorme placa que sobre la puerta lo anunciaba, jamás habría adivinado que era un hostal.

Los dos a la vez, aligeraron el paso para llegar antes. La puerta de madera despintada no resistió los golpes de los nudillos de Alex y se abrió con un escalofriante chirrido. Tragando saliva, Alex precedió a su hermana penetrando en el interior. Una lámpara casi descolgada del techo era la única iluminación que tenía la cuadriculada entrada. Ante ellos, al otro lado de la estancia, continuaba un pasillo engullido por la oscuridad que se adentraba más en el edificio, mientras que a su derecha, tenían un mostrador de madera como recepción. No había nadie esperándoles.

Alex se acercó dejando atrás a Amy, que vigilaba cada rincón de la estancia con desconfianza. Al otro lado del mostrador había un viejo casillero vacio, y sobre la mesa de madera, un interruptor con un papel al lado dónde escrito a mano y toscamente se podía leer: _"llamen al timbre"_. Alex pulsó el interruptor sin que nada especial sucediera, y esperó con la mirada fija en aquel oscuro pasillo que parecía conducir a las entrañas de un monstruo que tanto le atemorizaba de pequeño.

Pasaron los segundos. Los minutos. Y nadie acudía allí. Alex llamó un par de veces más, confirmando así que aquel lugar estaba abandonado. Con disimulo, echó un vistazo a su hermana, que esperaba tan impaciente como él, y con la preocupación y el miedo reflejados en sus rasgados ojos verdes. No quería asustarla más de lo que ya lo estaba, y no tenían ningún otro sitio al que ir. Tenía que actuar con normalidad y así ella no sospecharía nada.

- Amy –se giró dando un profundo suspiro -. Deben de estar dormidos como un tronco. ¿Por qué no sigues intentándolo tú mientras voy a recoger nuestras cosas?

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Vas a dejarme aquí sola? ¡Si no hay nadie! –dio un par de zancadas hacia él.

- ¿Cómo va a estar un sitio como este abandonado? ¿Acaso has visto telarañas por alguna parte?

- ¡Pero eso es en las películas! –le rebatió -. Alex, aquí pasa algo raro…

- Amy, hemos ido año tras año al pueblo de los abuelos, y por las noches también se quedaban las calles como las que hemos visto al llegar.

- ¡Pero eso pasaba después de las doce! ¡No a las diez en punto de la noche! Alex, este sitio me da…

No la dejó terminar la frase. Con una palmadita en el hombro, se agachó un poco para quedar a su altura. Quiso transmitirle con su mirada la calma y la tranquilidad que no sentía en absoluto, hablando despacio:

- Amy, no va a pasar nada. Me esperarás aquí, iré al coche, recogeré nuestras cosas y volveré en un santiamén.

La joven estudió sus facciones, aún inquieta. Tras unos instantes de silencio, dio su brazo a torcer, sabiendo que nada de lo que diría le haría reconsiderar su idea.

- Está bien… -suspiró mordiéndose el labio -. Pero vuelve pronto, por favor…

Alex le revolvió el pelo y le dio un beso en la frente como despedida, esbozando una amplia sonrisa hasta que salió del hotel tras repetirle que no se moviera de allí. Recorrió las calles en sentido inverso hasta alcanzar de nuevo la entrada al pueblo. Siguió la carretera hasta encontrarse de nuevo con su coche. Sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió el maletero. Trasteó en su interior hasta dar con las bolsas que buscaba. De súbito, un fuerte golpe le detuvo, seguido de unos pasos pequeños acercándose.

Cerró de un golpe el maletero para encararse con quién pensaba que era su hermana, comenzando su regañina:

- ¿Pero yo no te dije que te quedases en…?

Al cerrar el maletero, enmudeció. Quién se acercaba desde el camino que conducía al pueblo no era su hermana. Era una figura mucho más baja que se detuvo al lado del triángulo de avería y se le quedó mirando. Era evidente que era una chica, quizás sólo tendría un par de años menos que Amy. Su melena oscura le caía sobre ambos hombros y vestía una falda plisada de cuadros y un jersey azul. Tenía que haber salido de ese pueblo, por lo que era la primera señal de vida que había encontrado desde que llegaron. Cargándose al hombro una bolsa de deporte, se acercó a la chica lentamente, temiendo sin saber muy bien porqué, asustarla.

- Buenas noches –Alex trató de entonar la voz más apacible que podía -. ¿Vives por aquí? Se me ha averiado el coche, y necesito un lugar dónde pasar la noche.

La joven no le respondió. En un acto que Alex no se esperaba, le dio una patada al triángulo de avería lanzándolo a los arbustos que vadeaban la carretera y ella lo siguió, desapareciendo de su vista. Alex se quedó petrificado por la sorpresa durante unos segundos. Cuando reaccionó, quiso seguirla, increpándole:

- ¡Eh! –apartó con las manos los matojos por dónde la chiquilla se había colado -. ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

De nuevo se escucharon unos pasos acercándose, renqueantes, por la carretera. Mascullando un improperio, dejó de remover el follaje para fijarse en las heridas que las ramas le habían ocasionado en las manos, que comenzaban a sangrar.

- ¡¿Qué demonios se le pasaría por la cabeza a esa?! Si la llego a encontrar, hablaré con sus padres… -se giró hacía el lugar de dónde provenían los pasos.

Por segunda vez, se encontró ante un desconocido que venía en dirección del pueblo. Lo que eran las cosas; no se habían encontrado a nadie cuando se adentraron en él, y en ese momento iban todos a recibirles, pensó contrariado.

Sus pensamientos se congelaron al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo. Entornando los ojos, vio acercarse desde la distancia una silueta humana, renqueando, y que movía sus brazos de forma extraña. De hecho, parecía tener los brazos más cortos de lo normal, aunque cuanto más cerca estaba, mejor podía verle Alex: tenía los brazos pegados al pecho, cruzados, y parecía no poder separarlos de ahí. Con un par de pasos más, la luz parpadeante de la farola le iluminó, y su visión provocó una oleada de asco y repelús en Alex: aquello era una bolsa de piel, recubierta de finos trazos negruzcos, y que se movía con dificultad hacía él como si dentro de ella hubiera un ser humano encerrado, asfixiándose. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero aquella cosa le atemorizaba más que un ladrón o un psicópata asesino que se hubiera escondido por esos terroríficos lares. Retrocedió intentando alejarse de él.

- ¡No se mueva! –sin perderle de vista, Alex rebuscó algo en su bolsa -. ¡No se acerque!

Aquella cosa hizo caso omiso de sus órdenes y continuó aproximándose. La sensación de peligro que sentía Alex se acrecentó aún más hasta que encontró lo que buscaba en el interior de la mochila. El metal brilló bajo el haz de luz de la farola cuando le apuntó sin dudar:

- Si da un paso más, dispararé –el frío contacto del arma en la mano le ayudaba a no dudar de su palabra -. ¡¿Me ha oído?!

La criatura continuó su tambaleante paso hacía él.


	2. Capítulo 2

Amy tocaba el timbre al son de la primera melodía que tarareaba en su cabeza, mirando con inquietud a todas partes. Desde que su hermano se había ido dejándola sola en aquella fonda, no había dejado de insistir, mas nadie acudía a recibirles. Si continuaba insistiendo, era porque se lo había dicho su hermano, puesto que sus sospechas ya se habían confirmado: allí no había absolutamente nadie.

Dejó de llamar cuando al mirarse la palma de la mano vio la marca del interruptor grabada. Se frotó la mano apartándose del mostrador y dando una vuelta por la habitación. Por más que intentaba evitarlo, su mirada se desviaba una y otra vez hacia el tenebroso pasillo oscuro que se adentraba en el hotel. Se quedó pasmada, cavilando, imaginándose lo que podría haber más allá de aquella insondable penumbra.

Desde que llegaron, aquella atmósfera misteriosa y fantasmal le recordaba a las películas de terror que había visto. Seguro que por allí se escondía un loco asesino que acababa con las vidas de todos los que por allí pasaban por culpa de algún trauma infantil… y que utilizaba las habitaciones de aquel hostal para torturar a sus víctimas…

Tragó saliva y meneó la cabeza para expulsar esa idea de su ya sugestionada mente. Para distraerse, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una pinza del pelo, y sin prisas, se lo recogió en una cola alta, evitando así mirar al pasillo.

Amy tenía la impresión de que ya había pasado una hora desde que su hermano se fue. Más nerviosa que antes, volvió a dar una vuelta por la habitación, mordiéndose el labio y mirando el sucio suelo por el que pisaba. Por más que intentaba no pensar en nada, más pensamientos macabros acudían a atormentar su asustada mente. No podía permanecer quieta. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sabía que si salía de allí y regresaba al coche a buscar a Alex, él se enfadaría con ella… Pero si se quedaba allí, seguiría con esa desagradable sensación.

Su debate se vio interrumpido abruptamente por un leve movimiento que captó por el rabillo del ojo. Volviendo a tragar saliva, oteó de nuevo el corredor para cerciorarse. Se acercó a la oscura boca hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la falta de luz de aquel lugar. Con todo, aún le resultaba difícil, por no decir imposible, percatarse de ningún detalle que hubiera por allí dentro, excepto de la espesura de las sombras. La misma oscuridad alargaba el pasillo hasta el infinito, por lo que Amy era incapaz de decir si aquella sombra más oscura que las demás estaba a kilómetros o a tan sólo un par de metros de distancia. Y más difícil le resultaba precisarlo cuando esa misma silueta se movió y desapareció engullida por las tinieblas.

Con las palabras de su hermano martilleándole la cabeza, Amy dudó si adentrarse también en el corredor.

- ¿Hola? –su voz levantó un suave eco que rebotaba contra las paredes -. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

La respuesta que obtuvo le hizo dar un brinco del sobresalto. La misma sombra de antes asomó la cabeza desde un lado del pasillo y volvió a desaparecer por el mismo lado con un movimiento casi imperceptible. Amy retrocedió notando a su corazón redoblando sus latidos. Trató de tranquilizarse asegurándose a sí misma que la sugestión que sufría le estaba provocando alucinaciones visuales. Con aquel ambiente, era normal. Con la respiración acelerada, suspiró entrecortadamente, evitando mirar el interior del pasillo y acallar el zumbido de sus oídos, que seguía el desenfrenado ritmo de su alterado corazón. Alex estaría a punto de llegar, y si la veía así, se reiría de ella seguro. Tenía que calmarse…

Un fuerte golpe le hizo dar otro saltó y se le escapó un grito, cayendo otra vez en las garras del terror. Con todos sus sentidos agudizados, volvió a dirigirse al pasillo oscuro, del que una vocecita pugnaba por abrirse paso entre aquella lóbrega atmósfera hasta llegar a ella:

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayudadme, por favor! –era lo que susurraba.

Amy bajó la guardia ante aquella petición. Pensando fríamente, Alex tendría razón: aquel seguramente era otro pueblo en el que sólo vivían algunos ancianos, y a aquellas horas, estaban dormidos porque no les visitarían mucho. Por eso nadie acudió a recibirles cuando llegaron al hostal. Los trémulos gritos de ayuda se sucedían, y olvidando sus anteriores temores, Amy desobedeció a su hermano internándose en el corredor.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? –siguiendo la voz, se guió a tientas por el pasillo -. ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Dónde está?

Su mano tanteó la pared de la derecha, notando el tacto de la madera que se deslizó a un lado. Tras ella, la acústica de la voz mejoró: provenía de aquella habitación. Amy entró sin poder ver nada.

- Señora, ¿se encuentra bien? ¿No hay ninguna luz por aquí? No la veo… -al bajar una mano, ésta rozó algo metálico y alargado que emitió un haz de luz. Una linterna -¡Ah! Esto me servirá.

- Por favor, ayúdame…

- Enseguida, señora. ¿Qué es lo que le ha ocurrido? –Amy buscó con la linterna a la señora que imploraba su ayuda por la habitación.

El haz de luz iluminó el cuerpo sentado e inclinado en el suelo de una mujer rechoncha, que continuaba su tembleque y su lloro. Amy desvió la luz hacía el resto de la habitación, descubriendo un lecho desecho en un lateral, dónde la mujer apoyaba la espalda. Seguramente, se había caído de la cama y no podía volver a levantarse. Arrepintiéndose de los funestos pensamientos que había tenido al llegar, Amy se acercó a la mujer para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Señora, aférrese a mi brazo –Amy cogió uno de los brazos rollizos de la mujer y puso todo su empeño para levantarla con cuidado, con la linterna bajo el brazo. La mano de la mujer se aferró con tanta fuerza a ella que llegó a hacerle daño, mas fingió no sufrirlo -. Así es. Venga, vamos…

La mujer no ponía mucho de su parte. Más bien parecía que intentaba tirar a Amy en lugar de querer incorporarse. Aunque aquella actitud le parecía extraña, Amy continuó sacando fuerzas intentando ayudarla, hasta que la luz de la linterna se reflejó en el rostro de aquella "anciana". Amy se quedó paralizada unos instantes antes de desprenderse de la zarpa de aquella señora, con un grito, y alejándose cuanto pudo de ella. No podía apartar la mirada de aquellas cuencas oculares vacías que la linterna no dejaba de enfocar.

Presa del pánico, Amy echó a correr sin preocuparse lo más mínimo de aquella mujer, saliendo al pasillo y perdiéndose en él. Sin saberlo, estaba yendo en dirección contraria de la que había venido, internándose más y más en el hostal. La linterna se tambaleaba en su mano con la desesperada carrera, despertando e invocando a las sombras que se convertía ante sus aterrorizados ojos en amenazas que no dudaban en perseguirla. Al toparse con la pared del pasillo, se encontró de nuevo e inexplicablemente con la mujer sin ojos, que de pie la estaba esperando. Estiró la mano hacía ella, con aquella macabra expresión que le robó otro grito de terror. Buscando un refugio, Amy abrió una puerta cercana, se abalanzó al interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella, apoyando la espalda contra ella para obstaculizar el paso. Pronto sintió los envites al otro lado, intentando abrirla, y la voz de la mujer llamándola:

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdame, por favor…! –imploró la supuesta mujer, aunque acompañando su súplica esta vez con una macabra risa.

Amy intentó gritar, pedir que la dejara, pero ni la voz le salía del cuerpo. Los empujones al otro lado se esforzaban por echar la puerta abajo, mientras que ella hacía cuanto podía por evitarlo, sacando fuerzas del propio miedo. Sin darse cuenta, la voz dejó de atormentarla. Los empujones, también cesaron, y la pesadilla terminó tan abruptamente como había comenzado.

Consiguió permanecer de pie unos segundos más, antes de que sus piernas le fallaran y se doblaran, desplomándose en el suelo. La linterna, con un golpeteo metálico, cayó a su lado. Sumiéndose en un llanto silencioso, Amy se recogió las rodillas, abrazándoselas, y hundió la cabeza. En mitad del súbito silencio en el que se había envuelto todo, su voz tenue, se levantó sin que hubiera nadie cerca que la escuchara:

- Hermano… ¿Dónde estás?...


	3. Capítulo 3

Comprobó que realmente estaba muerto dándole con el pie en el hombro. Se apartó rápidamente al sentir el viscoso contacto con una mueca de asco, pisando la mancha de sangre que poco a poco de extendía por el asfalto.

La criatura de los brazos atados que antes la atacó había aguantado el primer disparo. Claro, que cuando apretó el gatillo por primera vez, había apuntado al hombro del monstruo aún con la idea en la cabeza de que era humano.

No era la primera vez que disparaba a alguien, pero si la primera en la que veía a un ser viviente continuar avanzando como si nada después de recibir un disparo. Así que había tenido que disparar una vez más, y la segunda bala le atravesó el corazón limpiamente. La criatura cayó al suelo y tras emitir un profundo estertor, dejó de moverse.

Comprobó que el coche seguía sin arrancar. Se guardó su arma en el cinturón, cómo tenía por costumbre, y dejó la bolsa y el chaleco reflectante en el maletero. Aquel monstruo había salido del pueblo, y su hermana seguía en el hostal. Se arrepintió de haber tomado aquella decisión. No tenía que haberla dejado sola en un sitio como aquel.

Regresó al pueblo tan rápido como le permitían sus pies. La sensación de que algo allí olía mal era cada vez más intensa. Vigilando cada esquina, cada rincón oscuro, durante el eterno camino que tuvo que recorrer para llegar de nuevo a aquel viejo edificio con la placa de hostal, sus pensamientos estaban con su hermana pequeña. Aunque no era creyente, rezó para que ella estuviera a salvo.

Con el corazón en un puño traspasó la puerta y el alma cayó a sus pies.

- ¡¿Amy?! –llamó buscándola detrás del mostrador – ¡Amy! ¿Dónde estás?

Echó un vistazo, asustado, alrededor de la habitación. Amy había desaparecido. Maldiciendo su suerte para sus adentros, la llamó un par de veces más sin obtener –ni esperar –respuesta.

Tenía que encontrarla. ¿Cómo había podido dejarla sola? Se martilleó la cabeza una vez más con aquel pensamiento. ¿Por dónde empezar a buscarla? Conociéndola, sabía que no le habría desobedecido. Lo más probable, era que se hubiera ocultado en el interior del edificio. Aunque también tenía en cuenta el miedo que había en su mirada la última vez que estuvieron juntos, cuando miraba aquel pasillo oscuro. Pero su instinto le decía que empezar a buscar por allí, era lo más seguro. Así que se puso manos a la obra, internándose en el corredor.

Aún tenía presente a la criatura a la que se había enfrentado, por lo que empuñó su arma y avanzó con la espalda pegada a la pared lateral. Tuvo que sacar del bolsillo y encender un mechero que, aunque él no era fumador, siempre le acompañaba. La temblorosa llama del encendedor era la única luz que tenía.

A paso lento y silencioso, atento a cualquier movimiento y sonido, avanzó cuidadosamente por el corredor. A ambos lados se repartían algunas puertas, y una de ellas, estaba abierta. Asomó su arma antes para asegurarse de que no había ningún peligro. Se trataba de un dormitorio con una cama a un lado, desecha, y junto a la puerta una mesita cubierta de polvo. Había algo en este último mueble que le llamó la atención. La película de partículas que la cubría era casi uniforme. Había una pequeña zona limpia, como si sobre ella hubiera estado algún objeto que se había retirado hacía poco tiempo. También estaba la marca de una pequeña mano, que alivió un poco la angustia de Alex. Tenía que ser la mano de Amy. No podía andar muy lejos.

Salió de la habitación y continuó su travesía por el largo pasillo. Ya podía ver el final, cuando escuchó unos ruidos extraños de la última habitación. Estaba cerrada, pero se escuchaban pasos al otro lado de la puerta de madera. Con sigilo, se acercó, pero el suelo de madera bajo sus pies rechinó, quejándose de su peso. Los ruidos de la habitación cesaron de repente.

Alex se fijó en una serie de arañazos y abolladuras que tenía la superficie de madera. Parecía como si alguien hubiera intentando tirarla abajo con todas sus fuerzas. Esperó a un lado de la puerta, con la oreja pegada al muro, a que se escuchara cualquier otro ruido antes de entrar. Éste no tardó en producirse, un suave roce que pronto se apagó. Alex vio entonces la oportunidad para interceder. Apagó el mechero, deslizó la mano hasta el picaporte y abrió la puerta despacio, asomando antes su pistola. Al no escuchar nada, abrió la puerta abruptamente de par en par y entró, volviendo a usar el mechero para poder ver.

La habitación estaba totalmente vacía. Sólo una pequeña brisa la habitaba, pero enseguida salía por una ventana abierta que había al fondo de la habitación. Se acercó cuidadosamente hasta ella, asomándose con precaución. Desde allí, podía ver otra calle tan ancha como aquella por la que pasaron él y su hermana al llegar. Hasta los edificios eran idénticos. Estaba tan desierta como la primera, y la niebla lo cubría todo con su espeso manto.

Alex dio media vuelta para retomar su inspección. Fue entonces cuando la vio. Una mesilla de noche era lo único que quedaba de mobiliario en aquella habitación, y el cajón estaba tirado en el suelo. Guardando su arma, echó un vistazo al contenido: periódicos locales de hacía algunos años. Uno de ellos estaba tirado en el suelo, y alguien había intentando escribir algo con un bolígrafo sin tinta que contenía el cajón. Alex lo leyó a la luz del encendedor con esfuerzo:

"_Tengo miedo… pero estoy bien."_

Tras vivir con ella durante casi 18 años, conocía de sobra la letra de su hermana. Aquel intento de mensaje lo había escrito ella. Seguramente los ruidos que antes había escuchado… ¡los había producido ella!

Alex buscó algún otro mensaje que Amy le hubiera podido dejar en el resto de periódicos, mas no encontró ninguno. Por el contrario, lo que si halló fueron más recortes, y todos, curiosamente, estaban relacionados con lo mismo: un asesino prófugo de la justicia. Uno de los recortes de prensa numeraba los delitos de ese hombre: violaciones, asesinatos, torturas… Otro, la noticia de su huida de la cárcel local. Y otro, el más corto, relataba el atracó que había cometido, poco tiempo después de su fuga, a una fonda. La policía la había rodeado, el tipo había tomado de rehenes a una familia que se hospedaban allí en aquel momento y a los dueños del hostal. Como reto a la policía, los torturaba a cada hora que pasaba si no obedecían sus órdenes. El periódico con la resolución del caso no estaba por ninguna parte.

Alex se preguntó si su hermana había leído aquellas notas de prensa. Si, como él, se había parado a pensar que ese asesino, o algo más peligroso, aún rondaba por aquel pueblo. Aquellos periódicos le hicieron preguntarse en qué pueblo maldito habían ido a parar… y si era una coincidencia que el coche les hubiera abandonado precisamente allí por culpa de la casualidad.

Una de las cosas de las que si estaba seguro, era de que hasta el viento jugaba con ellos cuando le apetecía, como prácticamente aquel pueblo en sí. Una brisa tan fuerte como repentina se levantó y se filtró por la ventana, agitando la llama del encendedor hasta apagarla. Alex quedó a ciegas por unos momentos hasta que volvió a encenderlo tras un par de intentos. El viento, había traído consigo una sensación extraña de incomodidad que se adueñó pronto de él.

Cuando la llama volvió a jugar entre sus dedos, se fijó en su sombra. Ahora, había dos. Tragando saliva y muy lentamente, tomó su arma, sin apartar la vista de la sombra del nuevo invitado. De forma brusca, jugándoselo todo, se giró apuntándole, y una película de sudor frío le cubrió totalmente, impidiéndole disparar. Tenía ante sí a una anciana bajita y rechoncha, cuyos pies colgaban al estar levitando a un palmo del suelo, y que le miraba con las cuencas oculares totalmente vacías.

- Dios mío… -fue lo único que pudo farfullar.

La anciana, como respuesta, deformó su rostro profiriendo un fuerte grito que casi le reventó los tímpanos. En el acto reflejo de llevarse las manos a los oídos para tapárselos, el mechero cayó al suelo. La llama lamió el papel tintado de los periódicos que pronto comenzaron a arder emitiendo una gran humareda ennegrecida que pronto llenó la habitación. El fuego se propagó a gran velocidad aunque apenas existieran muebles que le alimentasen. La anciana fantasmal desapareció en la cortina de humo.

Entre toses por el fuerte hedor a quemado y el humo, Alex se tapó la boca y la nariz, agachándose. El fuego le impedía el paso hasta la puerta. La única salida era la ventana, por la que el aire comenzó a soplar queriendo convertir aquella habitación en una trampa mortal. Tan rápido como pudo, Alex saltó por la ventana y rodó por el suelo para alejarse del edificio que pronto se cubrió de llamas.

Sentado en el suelo, solo pudo contemplar como el embravecido elemento se tragaba el hostal. Ni bomberos, ni sirenas, nadie acudió a salvarlo. Se lamentó por haber perdido los recortes con aquella curiosa información en semejante jugarreta del destino.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Aquellas pequeñas vacaciones estaban resultando ser una pesadilla. Se propuso encontrar a su hermana cuanto antes para poder disfrutarlas como se debe, jurándoselo al fuego que terminaba de saborear el gran inmueble y mientras las cenizas llovían a su alrededor. Esas mismas cenizas fueron las que le alertaron de que no era el único que estaba observando aquel incendio. Amy estaba muy cerca, observándolo también, y esperándole.


	4. Capítulo 4

Las llamas devoraron el edificio en unos pocos minutos, desafiando todas las leyes físicas que a Amy le enseñaron en el instituto. Ensimismada, se había quedado mirando aquel espectáculo a una distancia segura. Había escapado por los pelos.

Aún tenía el susto encima de lo que había ocurrido. Llorando en silencio, se había encerrado en aquella habitación, huyendo de la anciana sin ojos. Poco después, había escuchado pasos al otro lado del pasillo. Intentando hacer el mínimo ruido, buscó una salida para escapar sin ser descubierta: la ventana de la habitación. La abrió, y cuando estaba a punto de salir por ella, se percató de la mesilla de noche. ¿Qué hacía allí, dónde no había cama ni ningún otro mueble típico de dormitorio?

Esperando encontrar algo tan útil como la linterna, abrió el cajón y registró el interior. Encontró recortes de periódico que no leyó, un bolígrafo y una caja negra. Aprovechó uno de los periódicos para dejar un mensaje a su hermano, apretando la punta del bolígrafo al papel, ya que no tenía tinta. Esperaba que Alex supiese encontrarlo a tiempo. No tenía mucho espacio dónde escribir, así dejó un mensaje escueto.

Entonces, se sucedieron los pasos. Lentos. Disimulados. Acercándose. Las manos le temblaron y el cajón, que había sacado de su sitio para poder buscar mejor en su interior, se le cayó al suelo provocando un fuerte estruendo. Los pasos continuaron en el exterior. No podía entretenerse más. Cargando con la caja negra que había encontrado, salió a toda velocidad por la ventana, alejándose cuanto pudo de aquel antro de pesadilla. No volvió la vista atrás hasta pasados unos metros, cuando aquello empezó a arder.

Su mensaje, seguramente, se habría perdido entre las llamas.

Frustrada, pateó el suelo un par de veces. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Tenía que encontrar a su hermano. Aquel maldito pueblo, sin tener nada que ver con ellos, se había propuesto separarlos. En su interior, volvió a surgir aquel arrojo y carácter que tantas veces le habían dicho que venía de familia. Ante aquel fuego juró encontrar a Alex… y vengarse.

Le dio la espalda al hostal y echó a andar. ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿A dónde ir? Alex había vuelto al coche para recoger algunas cosas, así que regresar a él sería la opción más segura. La cuestión era el cómo llegar cuando no sabía en qué punto se encontraba.

Se le ocurrió la idea de guiarse tomando como punto de partida el hostal. Se giró para buscarlo entre la humareda que se mezclaba con la niebla. Y se topó con ella.

Ni la había escuchado acercarse ni sabía de dónde había salido, pero como si la hubiera estado siguiendo desde que escapó del hostal, Amy se encontró con una niña. Llevaba algo parecido a un uniforme que tenía que darle calor, y su melena castaña le enmarcaba su pequeño rostro. Su expresión, seria y serena, la observaba fijamente a través de esos enormes ojos marrones. Al menos, tenía ojos. No podía tratarse de otro monstruo como la anciana. Quizás ella también se había perdido…

- ¿Eres de aquí? –le dijo Amy apuntándola con la linterna -¿Te has perdido?

La chica en lugar de responder, continuó mirándola. Las dos se quedaron inmóviles, estudiándose la una a la otra, hasta que la pequeña levantó un brazo lentamente y señaló con el dedo a Amy. Estupefacta, la joven se señaló a sí misma sin saber muy bien que quería decirle.

- ¿Yo qué?

La niña, muda, continuó señalándola. Negó con la cabeza y con un gruñido, dirigió también su mirada a la caja negra que Amy guardaba bajo el brazo.

- ¿Esto? ¿Es tuyo? –Amy se la mostró.

- Él –fueron las primeras y enigmáticas palabras de la chica.

- ¿Él? ¿Quién es él?

La niña continuó apuntando con el dedo a la caja. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Amy la abrió sin mirar el interior, apartando por unas décimas de segundo la mirada de ella. Levantó la mirada y la caja para poder enseñársela otra vez, pero se encontró sola en mitad de la calle. La muchacha había desaparecido.

Intentó disimular su miedo centrando su atención en el interior de la caja. ¿Aquella grabadora era lo que tanto llamaba la atención de aquella niña? Cogió el aparato dándole sin querer a uno de los botones, accionándola. Una serie de ruidos surgieron de ella cubiertos parcialmente por el sonido de la estática. Aquello le hizo dar un brinco, pero escuchó la grabación con atención, intentando desentrañarlos. Parecían sirenas… una voz bronca y lejana se abrió paso entre ellas. Se distorsionaba, y Amy tuvo que esforzarse para poder entenderla:

- ¡Deje salir a los rehenes! ¡Cumpliremos sus exigencias al pie de la letra! ¡Le doy mi palabra!

La grabación se encasquilló, interrumpiéndose y dejándola con la intriga. Ansiosa por continuar escuchando aquel documento, Amy toqueteó los botones con cuidado, hasta que uno de ellos abrió la grabadora dejando a la vista una vieja cinta. La lámina se había salido y enganchado en la maquinaria. Con delicadeza, Amy la sacó y buscó en su bolsillo algo con lo que recomponerla. Lo único que encontró fue un chicle que enseguida se llevó a la boca y masticó con vehemencia. Guardó en su lugar la cinta hasta que pudiera encontrar el modo de poder arreglarla.

Alguna de las teclas que había pulsado había accionado la radio que la grabadora llevaba incorporada. Amy volvió a iniciar la marcha en dirección al hostal, tanteando en la grabadora para, por lo menos, tener algo de música como compañía. Lo único que conseguía era que el sonido de la estática aumentara cada vez más hasta convertirse en un barullo ensordecedor. Incapaz de aguantar ese ruido, intentó apagarla, pero los botones no cedían.

- ¿Por qué todo lo que toco tiene que terminar así? –se quejó sin cejar en su empeño de apagarla.

Un chirrido la interrumpió, mezclándose con el crepitar de las llamas que volvía a tener frente a ella. Era la primera vez que escuchaba ese ruido, pero le puso el vello como escarpias. Temiendo de antemano lo que podía encontrarse, levantó muy lentamente la cabeza de la grabadora, cuya estática se había vuelto aún más fuerte, presagiando aquel horror.

Una persona de dos metros la estaba esperando. Debía de tratarse de un hombre, enclenque, con un delantal sucio y raído. Amy se percató de que estaba ocupando el mismo sitio que momentos antes había ocupado la niña con la que se encontró.

Amy se quedó boquiabierta y paralizada. Aquel hombre no tenía cabeza. En el lugar que le correspondería, sobre los hombros, tenía una especie de casco triangular sin ni siquiera agujeros por los que mirar. Y en su mano, una enorme espada que medía casi lo mismo que él y arrastraba por el suelo.

Supo que aquella criatura no traía consigo buenas intenciones en absoluto. Su sola visión la inundaba de escalofríos y los temblores no la dejaban apartar la vista de él. El monstruo dio un paso brusco hacia ella, arrastrando la espada tras él. La mente de la joven se negaba también a actuar, confundida. Dio un par de pasos más, cogiendo velocidad y apretando en el puño el mango de la hoja. El chirrido del metal siendo arrastrado por el asfalto fue lo que despertó el instinto de Amy, que casi tropezando con sus propios pies, comenzó torpemente a correr en dirección contraria a aquel ser.

El suelo tembló con cada golpe sordo que los pasos de aquel ser propinaban al perseguirla. El chirrido le hacía más daño en los tímpanos que la estática ensordecedora que emitía la grabadora que apretaba con todas sus fuerzas en la mano blanca por la presión. Amy corrió con todas sus energías, mirando a todas partes, buscando algún edificio en el que guarecerse, cualquier rincón en el que esconderse. Sabía que cada zancada que daba, más se alejaba de su hermano y de la salida de aquella pesadilla.

Todos los edificios se parecían entre sí. Por eso ninguno le llamó tanto la atención como aquel de paredes blancas, sucias, que se erigía en aquella plaza a la que su desenfrenada carrera le había conducido. No tuvo tiempo para fijarse en nada más. El chirrido dejó de escucharse, no así los terribles pasos, que seguían con su avance. Recorrió los últimos metros aprovechando al máximo las fuerzas que le quedaban y entró en el inmueble al encontrarse la entrada abierta de par en par. No quiso pararse siquiera a encender la linterna. Se ocultó en la oscuridad sin detenerse, hasta que chocó contra una pared.

El golpe la hizo caer al suelo. Miró por primera vez atrás, con la certeza de que lo último que vería sería a su perseguidor, con aquel gigantesco cuchillo levantado sobre la cabeza y dispuesto a acabar con su vida…

Mas, se encontró con la oscuridad, sola. Ni rastro de la criatura.

Esperó sentada a que su acelerado corazón y su alterada respiración se tranquilizasen. Los oídos le martilleaban, aunque después de tragar saliva unas cuantas veces, se relajaron, permitiéndole comprobar que hasta la estática de la radio se había ido. El silencio volvía a acompañarla.

Aguantándose las lágrimas, encendió la linterna. El haz de luz, tembloroso, iluminó la gran estancia en la que se encontraba. Por un momento, le recordó a la entrada del hostal, con la diferencia de que aquel sitio era más grande y las paredes un poco más blancas. También había un viejo mostrador polvoriento, y tras él, un gran cartel que por sí solo bastaba para averiguar la identidad del edificio: había entrado en un hospital.


	5. Capítulo 5

Alex trató de orientarse antes de comenzar la marcha. Había caído en una avenida paralela, algo más pequeña que la principal. Avanzó un poco dejando atrás el hostal en llamas y con la mente en ebullición contenida. Había algo allí que olía a chamusquina, aunque antepuso la prioridad de encontrar a su hermana antes que saber que estaba pasando en aquel pueblo fantasmal.

Agudizó sus sentidos durante el paseo. Aquello era lo más raro de todo: ni siquiera había ruidos. Sólo los que sus pasos y su respiración producían. Se atrevió a romper el pesado silencio gritando el nombre de su hermana. Nadie respondió. Lo intentó otra vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado. Sabía que no podía haber ido muy lejos. Continuó adentrándose en el pueblo, llamándola una y otra vez, con la creciente angustia que le producía la carencia de respuestas. Y cuando ya se iba a dar por vencido, lo oyó:

- ¡¿Por qué todo lo que toco tiene que terminar así?! -era sin duda la voz de su hermana pequeña.

Presa del temporal alivio que sintió al escucharla, sus pasos se convirtieron en carrera, colándose en un callejón formado entre medias de dos grandes edificios y que daba a la calle principal. Los sonidos volvieron, una extraña estática y un chirrido a los que ni prestó atención. Llegó a tiempo a la bocacalle. La vio de perfil, quieta. Quiso echar a correr hacia ella, pero aquella marca indeleble de terror que había en su rostro le detuvo y le hizo mirar al mismo punto a donde ella estaba mirando, sin salir del callejón.

La visión le dejó petrificado. Un hombre muy alto, con un extraño casco en la cabeza con pinta de ser bastante pesado, metálico, y un delantal con manchas oscurecidas la observaba a pocos metros. El individuo dio un paso hacía ella, acompañado del mismo chirrido que Alex escuchó en el callejón. El desagradable ruido lo producía un cuchillo de gigantescas proporciones que llevaba en una mano, arrastrando la hoja manchada por el suelo.

_«__Amy, corre__…__ ¡Aléjate de él!__»_le advirtió sin poder articular palabra.

El del casco, viendo que su víctima estaba paralizada, dio un par de pasos más, dispuesto a atraparla. Amy pudo reaccionar entonces y echó a correr, adentrándose en el pueblo. El individuo comenzó su persecución arrastrando la espada.

Cuando los dos desaparecieron de su vista, Alex recuperó la sensibilidad en las articulaciones y poco tardó en salir tras ellos. Sólo unos metros le separaban del ser del casco, que eclipsaba totalmente a Amy. Pese a la distancia, Alex apuntó a la criatura y disparó. Tal y cómo esperaba, la bala falló, rebotando contra la espada y perdiéndose en la niebla. Probó suerte una vez más, consiguiendo acertarle con una segunda bala en el casco de metal.

La criatura se detuvo por fin. Alex también se paró, manteniendo la distancia y sin dejar de apuntarle. El casco giró hacia él, y unos ojos que él no veía por ninguna parte le miraron por encima del hombro. Aquella invisible mirada le heló la sangre en las venas. El ser dio media vuelta y se quedó ahí, amenazante y esperando algo.

Algo que llegó en forma de pasos. De pequeños pasitos que cruzaron la calle de un lado a otro en una carrera y que, del sobresalto, hizo que Alex volviera la vista atrás a tiempo de ver una sombra guarecerse en un oscuro callejón estrecho. De forma repentina, la criatura se dirigió pesadamente hacia allí, pasando junto a él sin prestarle la más mínima atención, hasta desaparecer tras aquel recodo.

Alex obvió cualquier atisbo de duda e indecisión, y sigilosamente, se escurrió hasta la entrada de aquella callejuela. Apoyó la espada en la pared, y contó hasta tres antes de exponerse al peligro apuntando al vacío insondable. El callejón estaba totalmente desierto.

Bajó el arma lentamente, confundido. ¿Cómo habían podido desaparecer? Tanteó las paredes del callejón, buscando una entrada disimulada, un pasadizo, cualquier cosa lógica… Solo tocó ladrillo.

El recuerdo de su hermana le hizo volver a la realidad, saliendo de nuevo a la avenida. Intentó recordar en que dirección había huido Amy, deteniéndose ante el gran edificio de mármol blanco, oscurecido por la suciedad que cubría parcialmente la fachada, y leyó el gran letrero que lo coronaba: "Hospital".

- Salir de la sartén para caer en las brasas… -masculló mientras se internaba en el interior del edificio.

De nuevo la oscuridad le dio la bienvenida. Rebuscó en los bolsillos algo que pudiera darle luz. Al no hallar nada, volvió a la puerta de entrada, abriéndola de par en par, esperando que así la poca luz que había fuera penetrara en el interior e iluminara tenuemente la estancia.

A la escasa luz que tenía, examinó casi a tientas el habitáculo tan parecido al del hostal en llamas. Un mostrador, blanco, resguardaba tras el la cruz roja característica de los centros sanitarios. Algunos bancos se esparcían al fondo de la habitación, totalmente apegados a la blanca pared, y un ligero olor a medicina aún impregnaba el aire. Todo ello inmerso en un silencio sepulcral que su voz grave atravesó al pronunciar el nombre de su hermana.

Sin esperar respuesta, se dispuso a entrar por el pasillo. Al llegar a la entrada, un haz de luz le sorprendió, apartándose con un rápido movimiento, y asomando solo la cabeza, escudriñando en la penumbra.

La luz se movía y temblaba, acompañada de una respiración alterada. Temiendo que fuera el tipo del casco, apuntó a la luz sin salir de su escondite.

- ¿Hermano…? -llamó una tenue voz.

- ¡Amy! -el haz de luz se dirigió hacia él, casi cegándole.

- ¡Alex!

Con los ojos entrecerrados. Alex salió a la entrada del pasillo esperando con los brazos abiertos a su hermana, que se acercaba a todo correr. Por un momento se olvidó del individuo del casco, de la niña y el monstruo que encontró cerca del coche, de aquel pueblo endemoniado… ¡Ahora podrían regresar sanos y salvos y continuar con sus vacaciones!

Eso era lo que quería pensar. No quería ver más a su alrededor, pero por el rabillo del ojo percibió, a un lado del pasillo, una larga sombra que se movió fugazmente. Rompió la reconciliadora atmósfera con un grito:

- ¡Amy, retrocede! -la chica se detuvo bruscamente a un par de escasos centímetros de él, en seco.

Los dos escucharon el zumbido de la estática ensordecedora en sus oídos. Los dos vieron el brillo metálico que surgió de un hueco a un lado de la pared y se cernía entre ambos como una guillotina, chirriando y golpeando con fuerza el suelo. Una espada gigantesca. Los dos hermanos tuvieron que separarse de nuevo, retrocediendo cada uno por su lado, contemplando a la criatura del casco piramidal saliendo al pasillo.

Se quedó allí parado, recogiendo su espada, eligiendo a su víctima. Amy esperaba lo más quieta posible a la reacción de aquel ser, alumbrándole con la luz que llevaba; y Alex apuntaba de nuevo al casco, sabiendo que no podría disparar a esa corta distancia si no quería salir malparado.

- Amy -Alex habló despacio para no alterar aún más la situación -. Aléjate. Despacio, sin movimientos bruscos, ¿vale?

Amy asintió con la cabeza y obedeció sus instrucciones como buenamente pudo. Se alejó un paso, dos. Tres. Cinco…

Y tan rápido como había llegado, la criatura se puso en movimiento. Giró la cabeza hacía Alex, levantando el brazo libre en su dirección y señalándole, antes de volver su atención hacia Amy y volver a comenzar su persecución con el chirrido de su espada detrás. Desobedeciendo sus ordenes, la joven echó a correr, llevándose el haz de luz con ella y perdiéndose por el pasillo. Con una maldición, Alex disparó dos veces al casco de la criatura. Las balas rebotaron incrustándose en las paredes que les rodeaban, mas no frenó el avance del ser.

Al igual que en el exterior, Alex siguió al individuo por el pasillo buscando desesperadamente la forma de apartarle la atención de su hermana. Vio la luz girar a poca distancia y desaparecer, seguramente al doblar una esquina. La criatura hizo lo mismo, y cuando él también se disponía a ello, sintió un fuerte tirón en el brazo que con extraordinaria fuerza le apartó del pasillo. Después, vino un fuerte impacto en la cabeza y la oscuridad anteponiéndose a la oscuridad…

Abrió los ojos a la neblina. Una luz sobre él le cegaba y todo se veía borroso. Parpadeó un par de veces y se frotó los ojos hasta que pudo ver con claridad la herrumbrosa lámpara que pendía sobre su cabeza y que se movía de un lado a otro al compás del suave graznido de las cadenas que la sustentaban. Deslizó las manos por las frías losas, tomando apoyo para levantarse. Una punzada de dolor le nubló la vista, llevándose la mano hacia la brecha que se imaginaba que tendría. Su mano se topó con una venda. Extrañado, preguntándose por su procedencia, miró a su alrededor. Estaba en mitad de una consulta médica, de paredes blancas, limpias, con una mesa frente a él sobre la que descansaba un ordenador apagado y varios documentos. El resto del mobiliario era una camilla y dos pequeños armarios de puertas de cristal a través de las cuales podían verse los medicamentos que guardaban en su interior.

Los recuerdos de cómo había llegado a aquella sala y cómo había llegado la venda a su sitio eran profundas lagunas en su memoria. Se esforzó por recordar…

- No deberías hacer eso -le increpó una voz infantil sobresaltándole -. Es egoísta.

Buscó la procedencia de aquella voz. Había creído estar solo allí, pero la presencia de aquella niña estaba ahora allí, a su lado, observándole con aquellos ojos marrones y fríos, estudiándole.

La visión de aquella chiquilla le hizo recordar aquel incidente. Alguien como ella pegándole una patada a algo en la carretera…

- ¡Eres tú! Nos encontramos en la carretera que lleva al pueblo. ¿Sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo mal?

- ¿Qué sabrás tú lo que está mal o bien? -fue su enigmática respuesta -. Tu justicia no es única.

Alex abrió la boca sin saber muy bien que responder a aquello.

- Nadie viene aquí por casualidad. Y tú menos -la chica continuó con su desconcertante discurso -. ¿Ya no lo recuerdas? ¿O no quieres recordarlo?

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? ¿Cómo te llamas?

La chica uniformada caminó por la habitación dándole la espalda hasta la puerta, abriéndola. Alex no pudo ver lo que había más allá. La chica se giró hacía él:

- Nosotros también juzgamos. Y ejecutamos.

Y sin decir una palabra más, se marchó. Su ausencia, la llenó la angustia y el recuerdo de su hermana… y retazos de un mal sueño de una noche lluviosa de otoño.


	6. Capítulo 6

Amy movió sus piernas con todo el brío que pudo, iluminando su camino con esquivos trazos de su linterna, con el constante martilleo de las pisadas de su perseguidor, cada vez más y más cerca… Cada vez más y más lejos de la salida…

Sin aguantarse las ganas de llorar, dobló la esquina. Sus zapatillas provocaron un desagradable chirrido al resbalar por el suelo. Ni siquiera miraba por dónde pasaba, simplemente corría hacía delante. El pasillo se le hacía interminable; dudaba que pudiera llegar al ascensor. Terminó chocándose contra las oxidadas mallas metálicas de la puerta. Presas de un temblor incontrolable, sus manos apretaron múltiples veces el botón de llamada. 

- ¡Venga! ¡Por favor! -suplicaba a la máquina, aumentando aún más su llanto.

La verja emitió un chasquido y su cierre cedió. Comenzó a abrirse, muy lentamente, por lo que Amy la abrió por completo, colándose en la ancha plataforma y cerrando tras ella justo a tiempo. 

A apenas unos centímetros, escalofriantemente quieto, estaba su perseguidor. La verja le obstruía el paso, pero tenía la firme impresión de que no representaba ser obstáculo alguno para la enorme espada que lo acompañaba. 

La chica retrocedió torpemente hasta que su espalda chocó contra el frío metal y se escurrió hasta quedar encogida en el suelo, hundiendo la cabeza entre sus manos. Entre lágrimas y moqueo, acertó a gritarle con la voz llena de altibajos:

- ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?! ¡Déjame! ¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡Déjame en paz!

La mano del ser hizo un brusco y veloz movimiento, aferrándose a la verja. La mano que sostenía su arma también comenzó a moverse, levantando la pesada hoja. Amy, horrorizada, vio pasar toda su vida por delante de sus ojos. Su vida, y el panel de botones del ascensor. 

Sin ser muy consciente de sus propios actos, se arrastró y apretó con la palma de la mano el primer botón que llegó a alcanzar. La puerta no esperó más, deslizándose ante ella y quitándole de la vista al macabro agresor. 

Amy se arrebujó en un rincón mientras el ascensor comenzaba su descenso, intentando apaciguar aquel terrible dolor que le aprisionaba el pecho.

* * *

Alex vagaba por los pasillos intentando orientarse. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en su hermana. Recordar que aquel monstruo la estaba persiguiendo sin más razón que, seguramente, hacerle daño, le hirvió la sangre y aligerar aún más el paso. 

Por fin, encontró las escaleras y el ascensor. Las luces en aquel descansillo estaban totalmente fundidas, por lo que su visibilidad era totalmente nula. Avanzó a tientas hasta el ascensor, manoseando la pared con tacto extrañamente viscoso hasta que sus dedos toparon con un botón que se iluminó al ser pulsado.

Con un rugido metálico, el ascensor comenzó su lento descenso. La inseparable sensación extraña no dejaba de recorrerle la columna, sin poder evitar echar temerosas miradas hacia el oscuro pasillo que había dejado atrás. Un chasquido le avisó de que el ascensor ya había llegado. Sin ejercer demasiada fuerza, abrió la verja a la par que las puertas se abrían. Fue a dar un paso al interior, pero lo que vio le hizo olvidar la sensación y todo lo que le rodeaba. 

- ¡Amy! 

Se agachó a su lado, en el rincón, estrujándola con fuerza y derramando todas las lágrimas que había tenido que tragarse hasta entonces. 

- ¡Gracias al cielo! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te llegó a tocar ese malnacido?…

Su batería de preguntas se fue apagando cuando vió que la chica no se movía en absoluto. Se percató de que sus pequeños brazos estaban totalmente congelados. Tragó saliva mientras le levantaba la cabeza.

- ¿Amy…? 

Tenía los ojos cerrados y la expresión tan serena que incluso le pareció macabra. Con temor, le tomó el pulso, y un gran escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al notar la carencia de pulsaciones tanto en su cuello como en su muñeca. 

¡Tenía que hacer algo! ¿Pero qué? La impresión, la persecución, aquella maldita criatura había conseguido que le diera un infarto. Debía reanimarla con un masaje cardiaco. Así que cojió su cuerpo casi flácido en brazos y recorrió el pasillo de nuevo hasta la puerta de aquella habitación dónde despertó. 

El foco de luz que le cegó en un primer momento continuaba encendido. Dejó a Amy en la camilla, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar. Su tez, más pálida de lo normal, le impedía pensar con claridad, siendo consciente de que cabía la posibilidad de que fuera imposible despertarla. Rechazó la idea, mirando en derredor buscando algo en aquella consulta que pudiera ayudarle. Y entonces la vio.

Otra vez aquella chica. Le miraba desde la esquina más alejada, con una sonrisa altiva que le asqueó y le hirvió la sangre. Parecía estar disfrutando de la escena. Abandonándose en las manos de la histeria y la desesperación, se acercó a ella a pasos agigantados, asestando un puñetazo a la pared, a pocos centímetros de su angelical rostro. Aquel movimiento no pareció sorprenderla; la sonrisa no varió ni un ápice. Alex, con lágrimas en los ojos, le gritó:

- ¡¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?! ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta de la gravedad de la situación?!

- ¿Acaso tu si te diste cuenta? Ni siquiera quieres acordarte. La usas a ella para no hacerlo. 

- ¡Deja ya los acertijos! ¡¿Qué demonios quieres decirme con todo esto?! 

La sonrisa por fin desapareció. Aquellos ojos penetrantes despertaron un profundo dolor de cabeza, que comenzó en la herida vendada y se extendió hasta convertirse en profundas punzadas. Ahogó un grito de dolor, cayendo de rodillas al suelo cuando sus piernas flaquearon. No podía ver nada. Todo se emborronaba… menos aquellos ojos que le miraban como aquella vez…

_* * *_

_Cómo cada día, había llegado a la oficina bien temprano por la mañana, justo a tiempo. Como cada día saludo a los pocos compañeros que ya habían llegado al cuartel y los que iban llegando. La diferencia radicaba en aquella mañana que recibieron cinco segundos antes de tomarse el primer café de la mañana._

_Un individuo había abordado a una madre ante la entrada de un colegio. Le había disparado y se había llevado con él a una niña. Unos compañeros persiguieron a aquel tipo hasta que se encerró en el interior de un pequeño hostal, y tenía como rehenes a los dueños, los únicos que estaban en aquel momento allí. Necesitaban refuerzos. _

_Un grupo de agentes se dirigieron raudos hacia allí. Alex era uno de ellos. Al llegar al lugar de los hechos, se encontraron con un autentico caos: reporteros y curiosos se apiñaban alrededor del cordón policial que formaban varios vehículos y unos pocos agentes. Aún no había podido establecer contacto con el secuestrador, pero lo harían en breve. Gritos, nervios, miedo… todos estaban reunidos en aquel escenario. _

_Ya estaba todo planeado. Ya sabían todos lo que tenían que hacer. Así que todos se pusieron en macha. Su grupo se infiltraría por la parte de atrás en cuanto recibieran la señal; sorprenderían al secuestrador y liberarían así a todos los rehenes. Aunque antes de llegar a ese punto, intentarían solucionar las cosas pacíficamente y negociando._

_No fue posible. La señal no llegó de la forma que ellos esperaban. Llegó con el sonido de un disparo, procedente del interior del cochambroso edificio. Temiendo lo peor, el grupo irrumpió en el interior. Atravesaron un diminuto pasillo rodeado de puertas cerradas y se toparon con la escena: el tipo, con un casco de moto cubriéndole la cabeza y el rostro, mantenía una enorme navaja en una mano rozando el cuello de una niña que no dejaba de llorar. En la otra mano, el secuestrador tenía una pistola con la que apuntaba al hombre que se hallaba tendido en el suelo con un creciente charco de sangre bajo él. Una anciana se encontraba a su lado, llorando sobre él y temblando de pies a cabeza. _

_No podían darle tiempo a reaccionar. Aprovechando el factor sorpresa, el grupo se cernió sobre el tipo. Consiguieron que soltara a la chica y se le cayera el cuchillo de las manos. Uno de sus compañeros alejó a la pequeña y a la anciana de la trifulca. _

_Sirvió de poco. El sujeto hizo un movimiento brusco y apuntó con su arma a la pequeña. Alex fue más rápido a la hora de apretar el gatillo. Un solo disparo ponía punto y final a todo. El disparo, y aquellos profundos ojos castaños y en estado de "shock" que lo contemplaron todo. _


	7. Capítulo 7

Despertar nunca le había resultado tan doloroso. Mover la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor sólo sirvió para incrementar las nauseas que sentía.

Se incorporó de la solitaria camilla de blancas sábanas de hospital, intentando recordar cómo había llegado hasta aquella consulta. Las manchas que cubrían las paredes se movían ante sus mareados ojos como poseedoras de vida propia. El escaso mobiliario de la sala se fue asentando poco a poco aún envueltos por la invisible neblina del sopor más profundo.

Amy se bajó de la camilla de un salto. Movimiento brusco que casi le hace perder el equilibrio, sujetándose a la mampara que tenía a su lado.

El lugar estaba desierto. Y los recuerdos de su llegada no eran más que una profunda laguna negra en su mente. Recapitulando, haciendo un esfuerzo, a lo más que llegaba era a una vaga silueta difuminada cuyo brazo se estiraba hacia ella y cuya cabeza acababa en punta.

Un cosquilleo incómodo se apoderó de su pecho, mas no llegó a ser preocupante. Tomando consciencia de que se encontraba en mitad de un pueblo abandonado y perdido en mitad de la nada y que su hermano estaría buscándola, Amy salió al ennegrecido corredor, dejando atrás la consulta con la luz encendida.

Sin siquiera pararse a pensar, lo único que hizo fue dejarse llevar por sus pies. Se internó en la creciente oscuridad del pasillo, alejándose de la luz de la consulta. Se pegó a la pared, sintiendo su áspero contacto al guiarse por su desconchada superficie.

Conforme caminaba, un pequeño haz de nitidez se dejaba entrever un poco más adelante. No se oía otra cosa que no fuera su propia respiración, pero la llamaba. Y no podía negarse.

Como polilla, se sintió atraída por la luz. Despegándose del muro, avanzó hasta la estancia que se abría al final del pasillo hasta convertirse en un amplio descansillo. Una verja de metal herrumbroso abierta de mala manera dificultaba al ascensor la tarea de emprender su solitario viaje hacia ignotas plantas. La luz que Amy había estado siguiendo provenía de su interior.

El frío metal le provocó un escalofrío en cuanto tomó la linterna tirada en el suelo del ascensor. Con un indescifrable sentimiento de repulsión, se alejó del ascensor un par de pasos, retrocediendo, iluminándolo con la linterna.

Allí dentro no había más que suciedad y cierto olorcillo a metal y aceite. ¿De dónde salía ese pánico entonces?

No iba a desperdiciar tiempo para averiguarlo. Quería salir de allí cuanto antes. La luz de la linterna iluminó la pared hasta dar con un par de carteles. Le costó entender que indicaban aquellas marcas sobre la placa de metal que el tiempo había desgastado. Una de las dos señalaba una abertura a través de la cuál podían vislumbrarse unas escaleras bañadas por la tenue luz que apenas conseguía abrirse paso por la ventana de cristales empañados.

Obedeciendo a la señal, Amy bajó las escaleras teniendo especial cuidado con dónde pisaba. Los escalones daban la vuelta antes de posarse en el descansillo de la planta baja. En realidad continuaban descendiendo, mas no era su intención descubrir a que infierno abandonado conducían.

Acompañada por la sensación de _deja vú_, recorrió el corredor hasta la entrada. No recordaba el porqué, pero conocía el camino. El pequeño haz de luz iluminó la cruz roja del mostrador al pasar por delante.

A través de la puerta acristalada podía ver la calle asolada por la luz que otorgaba una farola perdida en la niebla. Esperanzada ante la inminente libertad, Amy se abalanzó sobre la puerta y luchó con el pomo para abrirla.

La ilusión fue desvaneciéndose a cada golpe desesperado e inútil que le daba a la puerta.

- No… ¡No! ¡No puede estar cerrada! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí encerrada! ¡Ya entré por aquí! ¡Tengo que salir!

Sus gritos jugaron en el vacío antes de perderse entre las paredes. Ante su nulo efecto, abandonó toda lucha, sumergiéndose en su mente pensando que hacer. Reprimiendo su instinto de destrozar la maldita puerta a golpes, buscar a su hermano y salir de allí como alma que lleva el diablo…

"_¿Y porqué me reprimo?"_

Echó una rápida mirada a su alrededor. Probó suerte intentando separar un banco de la fila que había ante el mostrador, mas un hierro los mantenía unidos en pesados tríos. No tenía otra cosa que pudiera usar por allí. A no ser…

Rebuscó en sus bolsillos. En uno de ellos encontró la grabadora, que emitía un constante zumbido estático casi imperceptible. Por eso no se había dado cuenta antes de que la llevaba encima. ¿Pero de dónde la había sacado?

Bueno, aquello era lo de menos. Apartando el objeto de su función original, lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra el vidrio, que apenas aguantó el impacto. Terminó de quitar los cristales con el pie, disfrutando de aquella nueva sensación. La sensación de haber hecho algo malo y nadie le llamaba la atención.

Recogió la radio, comprobando que la puerta había sufrido más desperfectos que el aparato, y la devolvió a su bolsillo.

Armada con su linterna, Amy caminó por la calzada muy seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Esperaría junto al coche un rato, y si su hermano no aparecía, buscaría otro pueblo cercano y llamaría al teléfono de emergencias.

Lo que desde luego no pensaba hacer, era continuar en aquel lugar tan sumamente extraño.

* * *

El dolor remitió tan repentinamente como comenzó. Abrió los ojos apartandose las manos de la cabeza. Ante él ya no estaban los pequeños zapatos negros que continuaban en medias balncas hasta esconderse en una falda plisada a cuadros, de la cual arrancaba un jersey liso y azul. Aquellos penetrantes ojos marrones tampoco estaban allí. La chica había desaparecido.

De un brinco, Alex se incorporó y buscó a Amy por la habitación. Ella si seguía dónde recordaba haberla dejado, inconsciente sobre la camilla. A su mente llegó con retraso la explicación, y sus manos temblaron: tenía que reanimar a su hermana. ¿Cómo había podido distraerse?¡Ya podía ser demasiado tarde!

Antes de que sus manos llegasen a rozar su pecho para iniciar el masaje cardiaco, sus párpados hicieron un movimiento extraño. Se apretaron un poco antes de abrirse. Parpadearon un par de veces, descentrados, apartandose de la luz del techo para explorar en derredor. Un leve gesto de dolor asomó en el rostro de Amy, que volvía a tomar su tono de siempre.

Presa de una incontrolable alegría, Alex no podía moverse, ni siquiera hablar. Simplemente observar a Amy levantándose y frotándose la frente. Parecía confusa. No obstante, no tardó en recuperarse.

- ¡Amy! ¡Menudo susto me diste! -fue la "regañina" cargada de alivio y algunas lágrimas que salió de su garganta.

Poco le faltó para lanzarse a darle un fuerte abrazo hasta casi estrangularla. Los dos estaban frente a frente, a escasa distancia. Por lo que era inexplicable lo que pasó a continuación.

Como si no existiera, Amy ni siquiera le dirigió un breve vistazo. Bajó de un salto de la camilla y salió de la habitación como si no hubiera nadie más.

Alex atribuyó ese comportamiento a la situación. Al miedo y la angustia que habían tenido que sufrir desde que llegaron. ¿O se habría enfadado por no haberla salvado antes?

La siguió para preguntárselo. Amy deambulaba por el pasillo hasta el ascensor. Sin legar a su altura, se atrevió a levantarle la voz:

- ¡Amy! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te has enfadado?

No hubo respuesta. ¿Sería la huella del infarto que acababa de sufrir? No, ya le había pasado antes: cuando se enfadaba y no quería empeorar las cosas, solía hacerse la sorda. Aligeró un poco más el paso para darle alcance. Odiaba aquellos jueguecitos. Su mano se encaminó hacia el hombro de ella, pero otra mano surgió desde un lado ciego a su derecha deteniéndole con congelada fuerza descomunal. Ahogó un grito.

Sobresaltado, Alex buscó al dueño de aquella mano siguiendo su brazo. De nuevo aquella niña le observaba entre las sombras, sujetando con fuerza impropia su mano.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! ¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?!

- ¿Sigues sin acordarte? -Alex no quería escuchar más galimatías. Vió a su hermana agacharse en el ascensor medio abierto para recoger algo del suelo -Decídete de una vez y deja de usarla para esconderlo. ¿Es que no quieres protegerla?

- ¡Claro que quiero proteger a mi hermana! -intentó apartarse de ella con un movimiento brusco que no sirvió para nada.

- Pues deja que se marche. ¿O prefieres que continúe sufriendo esta pesadilla porque prefieres ocultar la realidad? La dejé salir como recompensa, por recordar…

- ¡¿Recordar el qué?! -fuera de si, Alex consiguió liberarse, llegando a chocar su espalda contra la pared a causa del repentino tirón que tuvo que darle a su mano -¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!

- Aún te niegas a aceptar lo que pasó. Lo disfrazas cubriéndolo de preocupaciones mundanas… ¡Cómo proteger a tu hermana tan obsesivamente! -los ojillos de la chica chisporrotearon con furia contenida -pero lo recuerdas perfectamente.

- ¡¿El qué se supone que tengo que recordar?!

- No puedo dejarte salir hasta que no lo admitas, y pagues por ello. Por eso estamos aquí. Para expiar nuestros pecados.

Cada vez más confuso y encolerizado, Alex pugnaba contra su instinto. Pero antes de hacer nada buscó a Amy. Y esa búsqueda desesperada fue la que le hizo pensar.

La niña tenía razón. Era una manía suya que le ayudaba a sobrevivir. Olvidaba todos los problemas sobreponiendo a su hermana a ellos. ¿Era eso lo que la chica quería que admitiera?

Se volvió hacia ella dispuesto a decírselo. Si con aquello la pesadilla terminaba, le daba igual admitir lo que fuera.

Pero la misteriosa niña, como siempre, había vuelto a desaparecer. La pared se llevó un fuerte puñetazo cargado de frustración. ¿Qué quería el maldito pueblo de él?

Por las palabras de la chica, sabía que no conseguirían salir hasta que descubrieran que quería decir.

Giró sobre sus talones para dar media vuelta e internarse en el edificio, que lo engulló como fiera que juega con su presa antes de aniquilarla…


	8. Capítulo 8

Las luces sucedían a las sombras entre retazos, barras iluminadas que se intercalaban cortando el suelo por el que los pasos se perdían en desenfrenada carrera, consciente de lo que había en juego. 

El aire estaba totalmente contaminado, convirtiéndose en una medicina él mismo que no curaba todo el dolor allí acumulado. Los enfermos de sentimental angustia y agonía habían aguardado impacientes y habían convivido codo con codo con los enfermos físicos. 

La amenaza de la muerte cercana y posible aún se percibía. Y aunque ya no cruzaban a toda velocidad, podía llegar a escucharse las ruedecillas quejumbrosas de las camillas cargadas con enfermos del hospital en constante ir y venir.

Las consultas, que se sucedían una tras otra a lo largo del corredor, aún guardaban instrumental médico intacto, medicinas y expedientes. Alex leyó unos cuantos, preguntándose quién en su sano juicio abandonaría un hospital dejando atrás cosas de semejante importancia y costo. 

Nadie abandona algo así por las buenas. No. Allí había ocurrido algo.

Su travesía le llevó a dar una vuelta alrededor del edificio, terminando en el punto de partida: el rellano del ascensor. 

Se subió a la máquina y pulsó él botón de la siguiente planta. El panel era la única luz de la que disponía el ascensor y bajo la que pensar. La verja se cerró ante sus ojos con un chirrido y comenzó la subida al segundo piso. 

Sin embargo, el trayecto en ascensor duró poco. Los botones le avisaron de lo que iba a ocurrir, parpadeando antes de apagarse por completo. Una serie de golpes metálicos y chirridos escalofriantes se sucedieron antes de que el suave tambaleo, muestra de movimiento, cesara. 

- ¡Mierda! -la pared recibió un puñetazo que no sirvió de mucho, pero que le liberó de algo de tensión.

No tenía ni idea de lo que podría haber pasado, pero si sabía que por mucho que tocase el botón de auxilio, nadie acudiría a solucionar la avería. Buscó una forma de salir del cubículo, tanteando con las manos en la oscuridad. Gracias a su altura, el techo estaba también a su alcance, percatándose de una hendidura en el mismo. De puntillas, empujó como pudo hasta que consiguió abrir una pequeña apertura. 

Con esfuerzo, consiguió salir al techo del ascensor. La oscuridad era más espesa por allí, pero algunas piezas de metal que rodeaban la maraña de cables relucían bajo la tenue claridad que se distinguía algo más arriba. Alex siguió con la mirada a uno de los manojos de cables, levantando la cabeza. 

Lo que vió, le heló la sangre y le revolvió el estómago. Se tapó la boca y desvió la mirada instantáneamente, pero eso no evitó que aquella imagen quedase grabada en su mente. 

Era un cuerpo. Una persona con bata blanca iluminada por la escasa luz que se filtraba por la tela metálica que marcaba el final del túnel. El cuello estaba doblado de tal forma, que la cabeza estaba inclinada hacia un lado y abajo, en posición grotesca. No era el cuerpo el que le inspiró tanto terror. Sino los ojos, claramente blancos y distinguibles que parecían observarle bajo el manto de la muerte; y un leve esbozo de sonrisa que parecía divertirse sabiendo cuan terrorífico era. Se mecía un poco, distinguiéndose claramente el trozo de cuerda que lo sostenía. Evidentemente, se había ahorcado.

Alex recuperó la compostura y respiró hondo. Entre las bocanadas de oxígeno llegó camuflado el terrible hedor a muerte con el que ya se había encontrado en otras ocasiones en su trabajo. Intentó no volver a mirar el cadáver. Su mente te encargaba de repetir la imagen para él. 

A todas luces parecía un suicidio. El tipo, que por la bata delataba que había estado en el hospital, había escogido un extraño lugar donde ahorcarse. ¿Habría tenido algo que ver con el abandono del lugar? Lástima que no pudiera responder… 

Su instinto fue el que tomó cartas en el asunto a partir de ese pensamiento. Recuperándose milagrosamente, tanteó por el frío muro hasta que se encontró con un resquicio que había dejado la apertura para el ascensor del siguiente piso, a un metro por encima de dónde se había detenido. Su intención entonces, era recuperar el cadáver para sacar sus propias conclusiones. Quizás le ayudase a aclarar algo sobre ese pueblo abandonado que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba dando…

Haciendo uso de toda la fuerza que poseía, empujó las hojas de la puerta metálica hasta dejar suficiente espacio entre ellas para que una persona normal pudiera pasar a través de ellas. La luz parpadeante de una bombilla del techo en movimiento fue la primera en pasar, permitiéndole ver mejor lo que tenía delante. Con un salto, se encaramó al borde y se impulsó hasta tener medio cuerpo fuera. 

Y así quedó. Inmóvil mientras la saliva se esfumaba de su boca y el miedo de la incomprensión volvía a apresarle. Figuras femeninas envueltas en harapos le esperaban, escalofriantemente quietas y sin rostro, como maniquíes. Las cofias eran la única prueba en la que podía sostenerse para deducir que parecían enfermeras, aunque estuvieran las ropas de todas de color marrón debido a la suciedad acumulada. Algunas, incluso, estaban ajadas y lucían cortes y arañazos por doquier rodeados de cierta sustancia roja. La bombilla que pendía sobre sus cabezas se movía de un lado a otro jugando con las sombras, insinuando algún movimiento extraño que colaboraba a alborotar más el corazón de Alex. 

Despacio, Alex fue el primero en moverse al subir del todo para poder pisar suelo por fin. Se levantó lentamente, intentando no hacer movimientos bruscos, examinando sin poder terminar de creérselo todas aquellas caras sin elementos que las identificasen como tales. Los ojos inexistentes de aquellos maniquíes estaban fijos en él. Lo sentía.

Alex se llevó la mano lentamente hasta el cinto, cogiendo su arma cuyo contacto apaciguó un poco los temblores de sus manos. La sacó poco a poco…

Y la luz parpadeó. Fue sólo un momento en el que se llevó otro susto que volvió a ponerle nervioso. Eso le hizo apartar la vista de las enfermeras para mirar la lámpara de movimiento continuo y en ese despiste, por el rabilo del ojo, percibió que una de las del grupo, apostada contra la pared, se movía. Apuntó hacia ella notando como resbalaba una gota de sudor frío por su frente.

- ¡¿Quiénes sois?! -preguntó con dureza y apuntando con punto firme a la cabeza de una de ellas -. ¡¿Qué sois?!

La respuesta no se hizo esperar, pero no de la forma que él imaginó. Todas a una, de forma abrupta, levantaron un poco la cabeza. En las manos de algunas, unos objetos metálicos destellaron: bisturís la mayoría. Con las mismas maneras repentinas, al mismo tiempo, el grupo se fue cerrando con las grandes zancadas de las componentes, acercándose a él en tenebrosa procesión. Presa del pánico, toda la seguridad de Alex bajó en picado, bajando el arma y buscando una forma de escapar a todos aquellos brazos que, al unísono y enarbolando sus escalpelos, se levantaron sobre su cabeza. 

Se arrojó de nuevo al interior del hueco del ascensor a toda prisa, esperando que el poco espacio que había para pasar las detuviera. 

Mas no lo hizo. Se agolparon entre ellas para poder traspasar la apertura y darle alcance, chocando algunas contra la pared levantaron sonoros golpes. Una de ellas consiguió pasar el brazo y dibujó un par de tajos en el aire con su bisturí. Pensó alguna forma de detenerlas, pero no se le ocurría otra que eliminarlas o esconderse. No tenía balas suficientes para todas ellas, y cada vez luchaban con más desesperación sin perder la coordinación por abrirse paso hasta él. No serviría de nada esconderse…

No obstante, se le ocurrió una idea cuando su espalda chocó contra el cableado que cubría la pared del fondo. Sin perderlas de vista, no perdió más tiempo, y tras afianzarse con un par de tirones, comenzó a escalar por los cables hasta el siguiente piso…


	9. Capítulo 9

Aunque en un principio tenía pensado quedarse junto al coche de su hermano hasta que llegase alguien, las luces de unos faros en la lejanía la hicieron moverse y retroceder por la carretera en dirección contraria al pueblo hasta un desvío cercano.

En la oscuridad de la noche, sus ropas no eran demasiado visibles, pero esperaba que si lo fueran las señales que hacía con los brazos al motorista que se acercaba a gran velocidad. Fue aminorando hasta detenerse frente a ella.

Era un hombre joven vestido con ropas de cuero a juego con su moto de color negro metalizado que dejó ver sus dulces rasgos y una corta melena rubia cuando se quitó el casco para hablar con Amy.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sola a estas horas, pequeña?

- Estábamos de paso, y se nos ha estropeado el coche… -comenzó a explicarse la chica.

- ¿Coche? Yo por aquí no veo ningún coche. ¿No me estarás timando y serás una de esas chicas de la curva, no? -levantó las cejas para acompañar a su tono bromista.

- Está un poco más adelante, justo delante de la entrada al pueblo de Silent Hill

La expresión risueña del chico se borró de un plumazo al oír el nombre del pueblo. Examinó a Amy de arriba abajo, antes de, al menos, esbozar una expresión más calmada.

- ¿Cuántos más venían contigo?

- Mi hermano, que entró en la aldea para buscar un teléfono. ¡Pero aún no ha vuelto, y necesitamos ayuda!

El chico se quedó pensando un momento.

- Por aquí cerca hay una estación de servicio. ¿Te llevo? No debe de estar a más de un par de kilómetros. Puedes llamar desde ahí a una grúa y luego localizas a tu hermano.

Amy aceptó la oferta del joven y montó tras él. Tuvo tiempo de echar una última mirada al camino que conducía a Silent Hill y un último mensaje mental a Alex, antes de que el tipo se volviera a poner el casco y la moto saliera disparada, obligándola a aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a la cintura del muchacho.

El motorista había dicho la verdad. Unos kilómetros más adelante, sumergida entre algunos árboles, se veía la gasolinera que marcaba su posición con un gran cartel luminoso.

El chico insistió en acompañarla, entrando ambos en el establecimiento. Amy solicitó usar el teléfono al dependiente del solitario restaurante y en seguida llamó al servicio de emergencias. Sin embargo, cuando le dijo a la amable señorita que la atendió el lugar donde se encontraba el coche, la mujer admitió no saber de qué lugar estaba hablando, así que quedaron en mandar la dichosa grúa a la estación de servicio donde se encontraba.

Cuando Amy regresó al restaurante, el joven la esperaba sentado en una mesa y con un par de refrescos servidos para cada uno. Eran los únicos clientes aquella noche, por lo que el hombre del mostrador estaba charlando animadamente con el motorista hasta que llegó ella y explicó la situación:

- Dicen que no han podido localizar el pueblo en el mapa, así que mandaran aquí la grúa y tendré que guiarles hasta allí -tomó asiento frente al joven.

- ¡Menudo panorama! -exclamó el muchacho tomándose su vaso de un trago.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -quiso saber el encargado.

- Iba de vacaciones con mi hermano, y el coche nos ha dejado tirados en mitad de la nada…

- ¿Y te has tenido que encargar tu sola de buscar ayuda? ¡Qué responsable!

- Mi hermano fue a pedir ayuda a un pueblo que había cerca, Silent Hill…

Una vez más, los dos hombres reaccionaron de forma extraña. Sus rostros se agravaron de tal forma que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica. Tragó saliva antes de atreverse a preguntar:

- ¿Pasa algo con ese sitio? Esta abandonado, ¿no?

- Si… ¡Y de qué manera! Fue una lástima… -comentó el dependiente apesadumbrado y en seguida cambió de tema -. Bueno, como estás en un apuro y son las horas que son, ¿Qué tal si cenas aquí? ¡Invita la casa!

A Amy no le dio tiempo a objetar, ya que el tipo entró a todo correr en la cocina. Al menos, el motorista seguí allí, así que intentó preguntarle a él:

- ¿Qué pasa con ese pueblo? Cada vez que lo nombro parece que nombro al diablo…

- Corren todo tipo de rumores sobre él. Leyendas urbanas, ya sabes…

- Pues muy creíbles han de ser esas leyendas para que esté abandonado de esa forma… -comentó Amy mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco.

- ¡Estamos en una zona rural, pequeña! Es normal que a la gente de estos lares les afecten estas cosas y se las tomen tan a pecho.

- ¿Pero, y usted? También ha puesto esa cara cuando…

El motorista jugaba con su vaso vacío, deslizándolo por la mesa de un lado a otro continuamente. Estos movimientos la distraían y la ponían nerviosa, así que los detuvo plantando la palma de la mano sobre el recipiente.

- …cuando he mencionado a Silent Hill -terminó la frase por fin.

El chico mostró una sonrisa enigmática cuyos vivarachos ojos imitaron con un deje de tristeza y melancolía.

- Conocí ese pueblo. De pequeño. Mis abuelos eran de allí. Llevaban juntos una posada, pero… -guardó silencio bajando su atención al vaso y a la mano de la chica.

- ¿Pero…? -insistió Amy.

- Pero tuvieron un accidente. Mi abuelo murió y mi abuela quedó muy afectada.

- Vaya, lo siento… -se arrepintió enseguida de la pregunta que había hecho.

- ¡No te preocupes! Con estas cosas, la única justicia en la que uno piensa es en la divina. ¡Ya le dará dios el castigo que merece ese canalla!

- ¿Ese canalla..? -al darse cuenta de que estaba volviendo a las andadas, Amy se tapó la boca, pero no a tiempo.

El motorista suspiró sin abandonar su amarga sonrisa.

- A mi abuelo le asesinaron. Un tiro limpio en la cabeza. Un tipo secuestró a una niña y se escondió en el hostal de mis abuelos, huyendo de la policía. Intentó salvar a la pequeña, y el indeseable ese disparó. Justo antes de que la policía interviniera…

- ¿Y no pudieron salvarle?

- No. Murió en el acto… Y con la impresión, imagínate lo que duró mi abuela… -Amy se mordió el labio, conmovida -Antes de morir, su buen corazón la guió para encargarse de la pequeña. Fue ella quien la devolvió a su madre.

- ¿Y todo eso ocurrió en Silent Hill?

- No. Aunque mis abuelos eran de ese pueblo, se instalaron en la capital. ¡Hasta la niña era de Silent Hill! ¡Fíjate que casualidad! -hizo un esfuerzo por quitarle hiero al asunto, riéndose ante la coincidencia con una carcajada que Amy intentó seguir con una media sonrisa forzada, sin verle la gracia por ningún sitio.

- Si, que casualidad…

- Incluso llamaron al grupo de operaciones especiales… ¡Menudos inútiles! -resopló.

Aquella última declaración encendió una espita en la mente de Amy. Tenía un recuerdo borroso de algo que había escuchado antes. Un caso parecido que su hermano le había contado. A lo mejor no tenían nada que ver, pero… necesitaba asegurarse.

- ¿Y cuando dice que ocurrió aquello?

- Pues hará diez años, o cosa así. ¿Por qué?

A Amy se le quedó la boca seca de la impresión. Claro que lo recordaba. Fue un casoo muy sonado que causo un gran revuelo en los medios de comunicación… y en su hermano.

Amy tendría unos ocho años cuando mientras jugaba, su hermano irrumpió en la casa como un fantasma sin alma. Pasó por delante de la familia sin saludar, entregó una carta a su padre y se encerró en su habitación. No había aparecido por casa durante dos o tres días, y su actitud preocupó muchísimo a la familia. El padre leyó la misiva de pies a cabeza, compuesta de varias hojas y fotocopias de varios colores, y cruzó una mirada con su mujer que asustó aún más a la pequeña. Ninguno de los dos atendió a sus preguntas. La madre se echó a llorar y el padre se encerró con Alex en su habitación durante toda la noche.

Por más que Amy intentó consolar a su madre, no consiguió nada. Y era una niña curiosa, muy curiosa. Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, fue a pedir explicaciones a su hermano. El panorama que encontró era desolador: las caras de padre e hijo hablaban por si solas, aunque Amy no supiera comprenderlas del todo y cada vez sintiera más miedo.

" _- ¿Qué ha pasado?" _recuerda que preguntó sentándose al lado de Alex.

" - _He matado a…"_

Alex no llegó a decirlo. Su padre lo impidió. Con brusquedad, echó a Amy de la habitación, pero eso no bastaría para disipar su curiosidad. Al contrario, quería saber más. Sin preocuparse porque la descubrieran, pegó el oído a la puerta, escuchando la conversación casi en susurros entre padre e hijo:

" _- Tenía que haber entrado antes…" _repetía Alex una y otra vez en susurros.

" _- ¡Olvídalo! Eso es algo que ya no puedes hacer. ¡Ese hombre ya había matado a una persona! ¡Teníais que reducirle de alguna manera!"_

" _- ¡Pero no matarle!"_

" _- ¡Él tampoco tenía que haber matado a nadie! Sabes que forma parte del trabajo, hijo. Debes aceptarlo…"_

" _- ¡Pero era su hija!"_

La conversación seguía, pero no continuaba en su memoria. Recordaba que aún con lo que escuchó, no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado. Los días que siguieron, todas las noticias se hacían eco de lo ocurrido. Del caso del padre que secuestró a su hija, fue a un hostal y mató al dueño antes de que la policía interviniera y en el tiroteo, muriera el secuestrador a causa del disparo de un agente…


	10. Chapter 10

Tras aquel recuerdo, Amy sintió una agobiante sensación de ahogo en la boca del estómago. Sentía que tenía que hacer algo, que debía encontrar a su hermano cuanto antes.

¿Podrías encargarte de guiar a la grúa hasta el pueblo cuando llegue? -le preguntó al joven motorista, que asintió algo sobrecogido por su repentina reacción -. Voy a buscarle.

De forma brusca, Amy se levantó y salió al frío y oscuro exterior al mismo tiempo que el camarero emergía de la cocina con la cena. Vió, anonadado, como la chica salía tan rápido como una exhalación y cruzó una mirada con el motorista.

La noche transcurría tranquila ajena a todo lo que pasaba. La suave brisa veraniega removió el pelo de la joven y trajo consigo breves pinceladas nubosas que iban poco a poco adquiriendo consistencia. Amy se abrió paso por el aparcamiento del área de servicio a paso vivo, guiada por la luz parpadeante de alguna que otra farola perdida al borde de la carretera por la que, de vez en cuando, la quietud se rompía con algún que otro coche que pasaba de largo a toda velocidad.

La sensación de agobio era cada vez más y más insistente, hasta llegar al punto de provocarle nauseas. Para colmo de males, se llevó un buen susto cuando una mano se posó en su hombro por detrás y la obligó a detenerse. Se giró.

¡¿Qué...?! -se calló al instante cuando vio que se trataba del motorista -. ¿Yo no te he dicho que te quedases para guiar a la grúa?

¡Qué mandona eres para la edad que tienes! -el motorista le quitó la mano de encima -. Le he dejado el recado al encargado antes de irme y aceptó encantado.

¡Pero no puedes ir pidiendo ese tipo de favores al primero que se te cruce por delante!

¡Qué curioso! ¿No es lo primero que has hecho tú conmigo? -una irónica sonrisa afloró en los labios del joven.

Amy abrió la boca para rebatirle, pero la cerró al darse cuenta de que tenía razón. Frunció el ceño, reprimiéndose a sí misma mentalmente.

Sólo tiene que indicarle el camino a la grúa. Lo hará, no te preocupes por eso -la tranquilizó. -¿Por qué has salido así? Ya debes saber que en el sitio en el que estamos y las horas que son...

He tenido una acorazonada... -Amy sintió que enrojecía y por más que lo pensó, sólo fue capaz de admitir eso. ¿Cómo iba a contarle lo que había recordado a aquel hombre que no conocía de nada y que seguramente no tenía nada que ver, pero que le había metido un miedo desconocido en el cuerpo?

¿Una acorazonada? ¿No irías a volver al pueblo ese tu sola para buscar a tu hermano, verdad? -ante la falta de respuesta de la chica, que tenía la vista fija en el suelo, el motorista dedujo la verdad y emitió un suspiro -. Ya te he dicho que es peligroso. ¿No es mejor que esperes a la grúa, y cuando lleguen ya vas a buscarlo? -Amy negó tercamente con la cabeza y le miró a los ojos con una expresión de desafío que le desarmó. Nada de lo que dijera iba a convencerla -. ¡Esta bien! Pero no voy a dejar que vayas sola. Te acompañaré.

¡Pero Alex me matará si ve que he estado hablando con desconocidos!

Se trataba de una urgencia -el motorista se encogió de hombros -¿Vas a aceptar mi ayuda, o vas a peinar el terreno tú sólita? Mira que el pueblo tiene sus dimensiones...

¡Vale! ¡Vale! -la chica cedió un poco -. Pero al menos, dime tu nombre. Así no serás simplemente "un motorista que se ofreció a ayudarme" -los dos comenzaron a andar en dirección al vehículo del joven, aparcado por allí cerca.

¿No me había presentado antes? ¡Qué despiste! Soy Lucas -se presentó cuando ponía la moto en marcha e invitaba a subir a la chica.

Yo, Amy. Encantada -se subió tras él, viendo como se ponía el casco y se aferró a su cintura justo antes de que salieran disparados recorriendo el mismo camino que salía de Silent Hill en sentido contrario.

Al llegar, todo seguía como antes. El coche no se había movido de ahí, y la atmósfera seguía siendo igual de pesada y solitaria. Amy echó una rápida mirada al cielo: el temporal estaba poniéndose cada vez más feo, ya que las nubecillas iban creciendo conforme pasaban los minutos. ¡Ya había que tener mala suerte para que, encima de todo, les pillase una tormenta de verano!

Lucas aparcó la moto junto al coche y Amy, sin esperarle a que la sujetase a algún árbol de la ribera del camino, salió corriendo hacia el pueblo. La sensación de peligro iba aumentando también, y temía más que nunca por la vida de su hermano. Si ella hubiera seguido esperándole junto al coche, en ese momento aún no se habría encontrado con él. Y eso no hacía más que asustarla más. Los pasos acelerados de Lucas, aún con casco y con la visera levantada, la dieron alcance cuando ya caminaba por la vía principal de Silent Hill. La niebla se los comió a ambos.

***

¡Alex! ¿Dónde estás? -ya llevaban un buen rato sin desviarse de la carretera principal, llamando a su hermano a gritos y sin que éste diera señales de vida, cuando decidieron hacer una pausa.

Perdóname, Amy, pero tu hermano me parece cada vez más irresponsable. ¿Con una hermana pequeña decide ponerse a explorar un lugar desconocido dejándola atrás? -Lucas se frotó la garganta, que empezaba a picarle de tanto grito.

Amy no dijo nada, sólo le dirigió una ceñuda mirada que le hizo callar al momento. Debajo de toda aquella fachada, las lágrimas de angustia se agolpaban y pugnaban por salir. No lo estaba, pero empezaba a sentirse completamente sola y perdida en aquel terrorífico pueblo fantasma. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya había recorrido buena parte del pueblo y seguían sin encontrar nada. ¡Y la ayuda que había pedido por teléfono debía de estar al llegar!

Movida por la urgencia, Amy torció hacia un camino secundario. Su repentino movimiento pilló por sorpresa a Lucas, que tardó en reaccionar. Cuando lo hizo, no tuvo más que dar un par de zancadas antes de encontrarse de nuevo con Amy. Se había quedado inmóvil, con la vista fija en una de las casas desvencijadas por el abandono y el paso del tiempo. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y las manos le temblaban.

No puede ser... -balbuceaba -. No puede ser... ¡Si estaba ardiendo!

¿Amy? ¿Pasa algo? -Lucas la tomó del hombro y miró en su misma dirección.

Él también quedó petrificado por la impresión. El recuerdo seguía vivo en su memoria, aunque hasta hacía poco tiempo lo había sacado a la luz. Hacía décadas que no visitaba aquel lugar. Desde que ocurrió todo, no había querido ni acercarse. Y ahora, lo tenía delante. El letrero de la puerta lo decía todo: el hostal de sus abuelos...

Inmóvil por la impresión, ni se dio cuenta de que Amy se había alejado de él un par de pasos, acercándose al edificio. La chica estiró una mano para tocar la pared de ladrillo viejo y enormes manchas de humedad, pero se detuvo en mitad del aire cuando alguien salió del hostal.

Una niña de unos 11 o 12 años acababa de salir del hostal. Su falda y su jersey estaban manchados por alguna sustancia oscura que ninguno de los dos reconoció, y la brisa removió su melena dejando que algunos mechones de pelo le sobrevinieran a la cara.

A Amy le sonaba aquella cara infantil, redonda y de gesto serio, pero no lograba recordar de qué. La niña la estudió sin decir nada y después, dirigió su vista a Lucas. Amy era incapaz de apartar la mirada de la niña, rebuscando en su memoria, sin saber lo que ocurría a sus espaldas.

En uno de esos recuerdos, como un fogonazo, le pareció ver a esa misma chica. Hizo un esfuerzo, intentó discernirlo mejor...

Un televisor. La cara de esa chica estaba en un televisor. En el telediario. Estaban hablando de una intervención policial. Su hermano...

Tuvo la misma sensación de cuando tienes la solución a algo en la punta de la lengua. Sin estar muy pendiente de ella, observó como la niña movía los labios para mandarle un invisible mensaje a Lucas, que seguía tras ella. Era como si estuvieran manteniendo una conversación de la que ella no podía enterarse de nada. Una conversación sólo para ellos, vetada a extraños y desconocidos como ella. La chica habló sin que ella se enterase de nada durante un buen rato hasta que calló, y con ella todo quedó en silencio. Ni el aire, ni el crujido de la madera de alguna puerta cercana o algún letrero. Nada.

Amy se sobrecogió. Aquello parecía ser una señal, un anticipo de lo que iba a ocurrir a continuación. Todo enmudeció aún más y desapareció bajo el negro manto de la inconsciencia después de que Amy recibiera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza desde atrás. Antes de caer al suelo y desvanecerse por completo, tuvo tiempo de ver a Lucas por el rabillo del ojo enarbolando una tubería y cuyo casco de motorista, visto desde el suelo, parecía una oscura pirámide manchada por un par de gotas de su propia sangre...


	11. Capítulo 11

El ascenso fue terriblemente doloroso. Ya no solo por el esfuerzo de subir sin que el sudor le hiciera resbalar de los cables a los que se aferraba como si la vida le fuera en ello, sino también porque, mirase a donde mirase, el horror le vigilaba.

A sus pies, aunque la oscuridad las había devorado ya y había convertido el hueco en un terrorífico abismo sin fondo, estarían aquellas enfermeras monstruosas, armadas, pugnando entre ellas por hacerse un hueco para darle alcance. Arriba, cada vez mejor, se escuchaba el vaivén del cadáver del ahorcado, aguardando su llegada. Perdió la cuenta de cuantos pisos había escalado cuando sintió un leve roce en la coronilla. No quería pensar en ello, pero sabía que se trataban de los pies del suicida.

Ante sus narices, estaba la puerta metálica del último piso. No podía escapar por ninguna otra parte. Apoyó bien los pies en el cableado y abrió la puerta haciendo uso de la fuerza. A punto estuvo de caer, pero al final lo consiguió. Como una bofetada, una repentina ráfaga de viento fresco se coló en el interior, aullando al rebotar contra las paredes y redoblando el movimiento del cuerpo inerte sobre su cabeza. No podía aguantar más allí. Alex se escurrió por la apertura como una lagartija, convirtiéndose casi por un momento en un autentico contorsionista.

Le pareció increíble encontrarse de nuevo bajo las titilantes estrellas de la bóveda celeste. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se dejó caer, de rodillas, en el suelo. Se vino abajo, recordando por lo que había pasado y un par de lágrimas se le escaparon. Había entrado en el mismísimo infierno. Y lo peor, es que se había llevado a su hermana con él.

Amy...

Recuperó las fuerzas con sorprendente rapidez y decisión, levantándose de golpe y asomándose al borde de la azotea. Se puso las manos sobre los ojos como visera, y pronto localizó el hostal en el que se habían separado. Por extraño que pareciera, estaba intacto. No había ni rastro del incendio. Como si jamás hubiera ocurrido.

¿Qué está pasando aquí? -masculló.

Continuó su búsqueda. Divisó la calle principal y la entrada. Una leve neblina empezaba a empañarlo todo y le impedía otear con claridad ningún detalle más. La ráfaga de aire se había convertido en una juguetona brisa helada, capaz de adentrarse en los huesos. Gritó el nombre de su hermana un par de veces desde su posición, sin obtener respuesta.

¡Amy!

Su grito dividió la niebla. Se evaporó lo suficiente como para permitirle ver a un par de siluetas en la lejanía, pululando alrededor del hostal. No podía saber de quien se trataba a aquella distancia. Sin embargo, ¿y si Amy era uno de esos individuos? Volvió a llamarla a gritos, pero de nuevo, los metros que los separaban se convirtieron en un muro que le aislaba del resto del mundo.

Trató de llamar la atención con más gritos, aunque sabía que era inútil.

Entonces, una de la sombras hizo un movimiento brusco. No pudo percibirlo con claridad, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, uno de los individuos estaba cargando a hombros al otro y cruzaba la calle con él a cuestas hasta guarecerse en un edificio próximo.

Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Una acorazonada. Había encontrado a más gente, si, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que había visto hasta entonces, ¿se trataba de ayuda, o de alguna criatura humanoide como las enfermeras que había visto antes?

Si quería averiguarlo, no le quedaba más remedio que salir de allí. El problema era que la vía del ascensor era impracticable. No pensaba volver a asomarse a aquel hueco. La sola visión del cadáver colgado en lo alto le provocaba escalofríos.

A todo aquello, se giró para comprobar que el cuerpo seguía allí. El hueco por el que había escapado era demasiado estrecho y era imposible mirar el interior desde donde estaba así que se acercó, se agachó y miró dentro.

Se apartó rápidamente de un respingo. La luz del exterior se colaba ahora por la oquedad y le permitía ver mejor lo que había dentro. El caso es que había desaparecido. No quedaba ni rastro del cuerpo.

¿Se había caído? Si así hubiera sido, habría escuchado el golpe al estrellarse el cuerpo contra el ascensor al final del agujero. No obstante, había estado más preocupado de hacer oír el nombre de su hermana que de los sonidos que pudiera provocar un cuerpo cayendo en un oscuro y frío agujero. Era una explicación más que plausible.

Que no hubiera cuerpo era un alivio, pero seguía sin atreverse a bajar por ahí. Las enfermeras. Sabía que estaban en un piso concreto. Podía intentar bajar por las escaleras que había junto al hueco del ascensor sabiendo de antemano donde estaban esas criaturas y así poder esquivarlas fácilmente. Era un suicidio, pero tenía que saber quienes eran esos individuos que había llegado también a Silent Hill.

Infló de aire sus pulmones y salió disparado escaleras abajo una vez hubo empuñado su pistola. Cuanto más se alejaba de la azotea, menos luz había para mostrarle el camino. Tanteó con los pies disminuyendo la velocidad, atento a cualquier ruido y movimiento.

El descenso se le hizo eterno, siempre en tensión. Sus pasos no levantaban el más mínimo ruido y ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar. El silencio era sobrecogedor. Giraba todas las esquinas apuntando a cualquier posible enemigo que pudiera estar escabullido en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, no se topó con ninguna enfermera. Cada rellano que pisaba estaba limpio y vacío. No quedaba ni un alma. Llegar a la planta baja del edificio sin más sobresaltos le pareció un milagro. Sin pensárselo, echó a correr por el pasillo, iluminado intermitentemente por los haces de luz que se colaban por las ventanas.

Se acordó demasiado tarde del incidente que le separó de su hermana en aquel mismo corredor.

Se detuvo en seco. ¿Y si seguía por allí? Quiso mirar atrás, pero...

Escuchó unos pies arrastrándose, deslizándose a sus espaldas...

Y el chirrido del acero al ser arrastrado contra el mármol.

No quiso mirarle. Obedeció a su instinto y echó a correr. Los pasos y el chirrido se hicieron más audibles y fuertes cuando salieron en su persecución. ¿Es que no había forma de salir de aquella pesadilla?

Alex recibió un fuerte empujón y un corte en el pie cuando una hoja de hierro cubierta de sangre se abatió sobre él desde la derecha. Su perseguidor estaba dispuesto a todo. Haciendo caso omiso del dolor, siguió corriendo, aunque con algo de cojera. Sintió el sudor frío recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo y la desesperación apoderándose de su alma. Lo tenía detrás, correr no servía para nada. Era un cazador implacable...

Dobló la esquina, llegando a la entrada del hospital. Allí delante, a pocos metros, tenía la salida.

Tomó impulso para dar lo mejor de sí en el _sprint_ final. Era consciente de que la criatura continuaba al mismo ritmo, seguro de poder darle caza antes de que pudiera conseguir escapar. Alex intentó ganar más velocidad. Faltaba poco... cada vez menos...

Algo pasó rozándole el hombro y cortando el aire. Se estampó contra el cristal de la puerta, y ésta se derrumbo hecha pedazos. Alex alcanzó en el justo momento en el que las esquirlas llovían. Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, atravesando la puerta, y viendo en el suelo al causante del destrozo: el gigantesco cuchillo del cabeza pirámide.

Ya en la calle, Alex siguió corriendo. Ya no podía escuchar los pasos de su perseguidor, así que no sabía si lo tenía cerca o se había quedado atrás. Cuando le pareció haberse alejado a una distancia prudencial, tomó la decisión: giró sobre sí mismo y apuntó a dónde se suponía que tenía que estar el monstruo.

Pero el monstruo no estaba. La calle estaba desierta.

Contempló, anonadado y sin bajar la pistola el hospital. Había cristales diseminados por el suelo, pero no había ni rastro de la espada ni de su dueño. Apretó los dientes, presa de la confusión y el miedo.

¡¿Por qué nos haces esto?! -gritó a la nada, apuntando al interior del edificio -¡Sé que estás ahí! ¡¿Qué quieres de nosotros?!

Pasó un rato, sin respuesta. Dándose cuenta de la situación, se mordió el labio e intentó tranquilizarse. Bajó el arma. Recordó a la chica que se le presentó varias veces durante su estancia en el pueblo.

_«__Nosotros también juzgamos. Y ejecutamos__ »_

Os va a costar ejecutarme... -lanzó el desafió a la oscuridad que no dejaba entrever las entrañas del hospital -No me da la gana de que lo hagáis... ¡No os lo pondré fácil!

Alex le dio la espalda al inmueble y volvió a echar a correr. Estaba seguro d que por el momento, no tenía que preocuparse por más persecuciones por parte de ningún monstruo. La adrenalina le ayudaba a no percatarse del dolor que le ocasionaba el pie malherido, cuya sangre ya había manchado su zapato. Se dirigió hacia el edificio en el que vio introducirse a las dos siluetas.

Consiguió encontrar sin mucha dificultad la carretera principal. La siguió hasta llegar a la posada y justo enfrente estaba lo que buscaba: escondido entre el resto de casas, un teatro. La fachada no llamaba demasiado la atención y apenas quedaban restos del cartel que daba nombre al teatro, pero le empezaba a dar igual. Las puertas estaban aparentemente cerradas, pero con solo dar un empujón se abrieron con un crujido escalofriante.

Su llegada se convirtió en una entrada triunfal macabra. Dos enormes focos se encendieron en cuanto puso un pie sobre la alfombra. Las butacas que conformaban el público, vacías y cubiertas de polvo y suciedad, quedaron iluminadas por la luz natural que se filtraba desde la calle. Los focos, iluminaron el escenario, sobre el que, como personaje principal de la obra, estaba su hermana inconsciente.

Se olvidó de absolutamente todo. Todos los peligros, todos los avatares por los que habían pasado quedaron relegados a un segundo plano, eclipsados por el alivio y la alegría del reencuentro. Alex atravesó el patio de butacas hacia el escenario, pero tuvo que frenar en seco cuando ya estaba ante él.

La chica del cabello castaño había hecho su entrada estelar y ahora se interponía entre los dos hermanos. Su mirada indiferente aplastó cualquier sentimiento amable que pudiera residir en Alex, que se dirigió a ella con desprecio:

¡Quitate de en medio! Si es a mí a quien quieres, tendrás que dejar que ella se vaya.

La muchacha no se movió. Alex quiso apartarla con sus propias manos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había alguien más. El cabeza pirámide estaba también ahí, de pie, apostado junto al cuerpo de su hermana. No le sorprendió verle, ni le intimidó su presencia. No quería que olieran su terror.

¿Cuándo he dicho -la chica habló -que es a ti a quién quiero?


	12. Capítulo 12

Comprobó su aspecto diez veces antes de salir de casa. Se aseguró otras tantas de que la casa no correría peligro en su ausencia y de que dejaba la puerta bien cerrada. Y sus pies se movieron solos, recorriendo aquel camino que, año tras año, cada vez con menos esperanza y más falsa ilusión en la mirada, seguía. El cielo, azul y limpio, invitaba al paseo de niños y ancianos que compartían la calle con ella. Pero ella lo sentía impersonal. Se sabía conocedora de la verdad: del remolino de niebla y oscuridad que tras aquel azul se escondía y se tragaba a unos pocos, convirtiéndolos en desgraciados sin memoria ni personalidad, sufridores en vida de recuerdos que juegan escondiéndose de sus búsquedas.

Compró una flor a las puertas del hospital a una gitana decrépita que la persiguió hasta que las puertas automáticas se cerraron tras ella.

Un par de enfermeras la saludaron en los pasillos con practicadas sonrisas a las que ella respondió de forma automática. La rutina la había convertido en eso: diez años de rutina la habían vuelto autómata. Su vida antes de aquello era un lago de aguas oscuras e insondables que ahogaban cualquier imagen, cual quier sonido u olor.

Como tantas otras veces, se paró ante la puerta de la habitación 302. Se acicaló con la mano que le quedaba libre y esbozó aquella sonrisa que tanto había practicado a solas, ante el espejo. Abrió la puerta.

¡Buenos días, hermano! ¿Qué tal te encuentras hoy?

Dejó la flor junto a las otras, en un jarrón sobre la mesa de noche. Se sentó en una silla que acercó al lecho, donde un hombre de barba incipiente descansaba envuelto en mantas, cables, tubos y pitidos. Ella tomó su mano, quieta, fría. Como siempre.

¿Sabes lo que me pasó ayer en el trabajo, Alex?

Amy esperó un rato en el que sabía que nadie iba a responder. Pero ya no lloraba ante aquel silencio. Fingía escucharle en su cabeza. Igual que hacía con el resto de voces.

Volvió a seguirme. Ese motorista, Lucas. Sigue tirándome los tejos. ¿No es increible? ¡No sé como decirle que no soy su "niña"! Debe de tener algún trauma con alguna ex…

Buscó algún cambio en la expresión tranquila y soñolienta de su hermano, pero seguía impasible, sumergido en un mundo blanco y desconocido. Aún así, continuó charlando con él, hablando sin parar, sobreponiendo su voz al resto que su cabeza producía. Hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Se despidió de él entonces y bajó a comer algo en el comedor del hospital.

Le gustaba comer allí. Había ruido, y donde había ruido, no oía voces. Comió centrándose en el ruido que producían sus dientes al masticar, su garganta al tragar, su estómago al digerir. Pero como ocurría siempre, la voz delató su presencia con un pequeño zumbido que fue creciendo a medida que pasaban las horas.

"_Tenemos que volver. Habla con él"_

"_Quiero volver a mi casa"_

"_Tu eres yo. Esta es mi vida"._

Y así era día tras días, hora tras hora. Mientras trabajaba. Mientras leía. Mientras cenaba. Y cuando dormía, eran pesadillas: un hombre gigantesco la perseguía, con un extraño casco en forma de pirámide y una espada gigantesca que arrastraba provocando un escalofriante chirrido. Ella huía, pero sus piernas eran demasiado cortas, era demasiado pequeña y vulnerable. Llamaba a su hermano a gritos, pero de pronto, una niña se cruzaba en su camino. La sonreía y le señalaba un escondite. Una casa de madera en mitad de un pueblo o ciudad desolada. Entonces, Amy despertaba empapada en sudor y temblando, sin poder volver a conciliar el sueño hasta la noche siguiente, en la que todo se volvería a repetir.

Su vida, insípida y repetitiva la cansaba. ¡Claro que la cansaba! Sin embargo, no podía hacer otra cosa más que ganar dinero para que su hermano estuviera bien atendido en aquel hospital, visitarle día a día y sobrevivir. Eso último era la mayor razón de todas, y no sabía porqué. _Sobrevivir._

Para sobrevivir, trabajaba en un McDonalds. Para sobrevivir, no caminaba por las calles, corría movida por un temor cuyo origen desconocía. Y un día si y otro no, a la hora del cierre, un motorista que la perseguía desde que podía recordar llamado Lucas la seguía hasta casa. Nunca la tocó. Nunca le hizo nada. Solo la seguía, y decía cosas incoherentes. Al principio, le daba miedo. Ahora solo la inquietaba, pero lo controlaba. Aquella noche también la siguió hasta casa, pidiéndole que la acompañase, que regresara junto a él. Amy ya no sabía como decirle las cosas, así que prefería no decirle nada.

Ya en su casa, a salvo, se preparó una cena rápida y se quedó viendo la tele hasta las tantas. El ronroneo del viejo televisor mitigaba las voces de su cabeza. Las voces dobladas de los anuncios las mantenían alejadas, y distraían su atención. Incluso se sabía algunos de memoria. Aquella noche, uno de esos anuncios era nuevo, y se centró en él movida por unas mariposas en su estómago que la instaba a ello. Como si fuera una señal.

"_La enciclopedia de la historia de nuestros pueblos, la historia de nuestro país. ¡La mejor ayuda para tus estudios! ¡La mejor fuente de información histórica de todos los tiempos! ¡Por solo 149'95! ¡Llama ya! ¿No sabes que ocurrió en Silent Hill?..."_

Silent Hill. Cuando el locutor lo nombró, una espita se encendió dentro de la cabeza de Amy, provocándole un fuerte dolor de cabeza que la hizo encogerse y gemir de dolor. Fue una punzada que le atravesó el cerebro, una fuerte llamada de atención. Y la voz, más fuerte y potente que nunca, inundó sus sentidos con un tono amenazador y urgente…

"_VEN YA"_

La cámara mostraba varios planos y puntos de vista del pueblo en cuestión: abandonado, sumido en una blanquecina niebla. Terminó mostrando una casa de madera casi derruida, con un emborronado letrero sobre la puerta. Había visto antes aquella casa, en sus pesadillas. Una y otra vez. La voz insistió:

"_¡Tienes que venir!¡Recuerda quién eres!"_ Repetía una y otra vez.

Amy, dolorida y asustada, se levantó del sillón con la cabeza entre las manos, tapándose los oídos inútilmente. La voz seguía, le hacía daño. Huyendo de ella, y sin acordarse de que era una noche fría e iba en pijama salió a la calle.

Lucas la estaba esperando. La vio salir de su casa, llorando desesperada. Al verle, Amy paró en seco. El hombre estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en su moto, en la acera de enfrente y con una sonrisa dirigida solo a ella, enmarcada por su corta melena rubia. Con solo verle, Amy supo que era el único que podía hacerle el favor. En los años que llevaba allí, no había conseguido conocer a nadie. No recordaba nada. Ni siquiera había contactado con sus padres, no recordaba quienes eran. Lucas, aquel hombre que la seguía siempre, era el único ser cercano a ella. Y en su estado desesperado, solo podía pedirle el favor a él. Las voces eran insoportables, la quemaban por dentro.

¿Querían ir a Silent Hill? Pues irían a Silent Hill.

¿Lista para partir, Amy? –preguntó Lucas acercándose y tendiéndole un casco oscuro.

No respondió con palabras. Cogió el casco de un manotazo, se lo puso lo más ajustado que pudo para tapar sus oídos, y se montó en la moto. El último pensamiento que tuvo antes de cometer aquella locura fue para su hermano, en coma desde hacia diez años y sin esperanza.

Lucas asintió, visiblemente orgulloso por la decisión de la chica. Subió a la moto también y comenzó el viaje…


	13. Final malo

La moto se deslizaba bajo el tormentoso temporal durante horas. Se cruzaron con un par de coches que parecían huir de la tormenta, que en un santiamén tomó el cielo. El silencio entre Lucas y Amy era total, tenso, hasta que, cansada de ver el mismo paisaje de campo y con las dudas carcomiéndola, la chica decidió elevar la voz por encima del ruido del vehículo:

¿Lo sabías desde el principio, verdad? Que terminaría por irme contigo –aclaró.

Lucas, con la visera de su casco bajada, no respondió. Amy interpretó su silencio como un sí.

Seguro que piensas que estoy loca. Yo también lo pienso –aunque no podía verla, Amy sonrió con tristeza –Despertarte una mañana en un hospital, sin acordarte de cómo llegaste allí; que te digan que tu hermano esta en coma en otra habitación, y así estará durante el resto de sus días. Y tener que rehacer tu vida en un lugar del que nada recuerdas, sin saber nada, para luego irme con el primer desconocido con moto que me sigue…

¿Estás segura de que soy un desconocido? –preguntó Lucas.

Es una forma de hablar. Me llevas persiguiendo desde que puedo recordar –y sentía algo dentro de ella que le decía que se habían visto antes, pero prefirió callarse ese detalle -. Así que se puede decir que te conozco de toda la vida. Lo que no entiendo es cómo supiste qué era el momento. ¿Cómo sabias que iba a salir hace unas horas de mi casa con la intención de dirigirme…?

¿…A Silent Hill? –terminó él. Ella se aferró más fuerte a su cintura al tomar una curva más cerrada -. No lo supe. Te esperaba noche tras noche. A que despertaras.

¿Despertar de qué?

¿A que ya no oyes la voz? –Amy tragó saliva -. Ella también está ansiosa por llegar. Será el fin de todo esto.

¿El fin de qué, Lucas? Quizás esa voz no sea más que un producto de mí desequilibrada mente.

Te equivocas, Amy. No es fruto de tu mente. Es tu auténtica personalidad –Lucas giró la cabeza, confiado en la solitaria carretera. Su casco brilló bajo la luz mortecina que consiguió colarse por un resquicio nuboso, y su cabeza adquirió el aspecto de una pirámide.

La imagen le provocó un duro impacto a la muchacha. Un trueno asomó a lo lejos, y otro dentro de su mente, rajando la cortina oscura que cubría sus recuerdos. Ya había visto antes ese casco. La perseguía, con una espada gigantesca en la mano y ropas manchadas de sangre. Incansable. Abominable. Sintió, como si estuviera produciéndose en la realidad, el tacto frío de su mano en un tobillo, agarrándola, arrastrándola. Llevándosela con él. No pudo reprimir un grito…

Volvió a la realidad de golpe y porrazo, y nunca mejor dicho. Lucas se había despistado durante demasiado tiempo, y no se había percatado del enorme camión que se acercaba a toda velocidad en sentido contrario. Quiso reaccionar, pero no lo consiguió a tiempo. La moto y los dos ocupantes salieron despedidos en varias direcciones. Amy no recibió el golpe directo, pero perdió el conocimiento cuando cayó entre unos arbustos, en un lado de la carretera.

Unos ladridos y unos gritos la despertaron. Le llegaban amortiguados, pero le llegaban. Sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido, y el dolor no tardó en presentarse a oleadas por todos y cada uno de sus huesos. Sintió un leve cosquilleo húmedo en su mejilla. Con algo de esfuerzo, consiguió abrir un ojo, y vio una bola de pelo negra de orejas puntiagudas pasándole el hocico por la cara, intentando despertarla. Intentó mover una mano, mas no consiguió mover ni una sola de sus extremidades. Entonces, le entró el pánico.

Socorro… -trató de articular con mucho esfuerzo, saboreando su sangre -¡Socorro…!

La bola de pelo negra le ladró en la oreja. Los gritos se acercaban. Decían algo así como: _"¡Está por allí! ¡La vi por allí tirada!"_. Con el único ojo que podía abrir, buscó a los dueños de aquellas voces, pero la luz del sol le hacía daño. Antes de volver a cerrar los ojos, vio unas figuras a contraluz acercándose.

¡Es ella! ¡Está aquí! –avisó uno de los paramédicos a sus compañeros.

¡Se lo he dicho! Paré el coche un momento porque me llamaron por teléfono, y la encontré.

No se preocupe, vuelva al coche. Nos encargaremos nosotros de llevarla al hospital –otro de los enfermeros, ataviado con un chaleco reflectante, le tomó el pulso. El perrillo, que seguía a su lado, le gruñó e intentó morderle en la mano -. ¡Eh! ¿Este perro es suyo, señor? –le preguntó al hombre que había encontrado el cuerpo de la chica.

¿Qué? ¡No! Estaba con ella cuando la encontré. Seguramente será suyo.

Pues nos lo tendremos que llevar también en la ambulancia. ¿Está la camilla lista? ¡Esta chica necesita atención médica cuanto antes!

* * *

¡Lucas, ven! –el shiba, negro y blanco, corrió hacia su dueña. Pese a su corto tamaño, el animalito saltó extasiado de alegría y obligó a la chica a sentarse otra vez en la silla de ruedas -¡Pero no seas tan bestia!

Era una tarde perfecta: el cielo estaba limpio y el sol daba su calor con cariño. A Amy, después de permanecer durante mes y medio encerrada en las cuatro paredes de su habitación en el hospital mientras se recuperaba de un accidente del que no recordaba absolutamente nada, se le antojo el día más brillante de su vida, y tardó algunas horas en acostumbrarse a la luz. Sus extremidades volvían a funcionar, su cuerpo sanaría las cicatrices y el médico le había dicho que pronto podría deshacerse de aquella silla de ruedas. Todo eran buenas noticias.

Aunque su mente guardaría para si misma los recuerdos de lo que ocurrió. Nadie encontró jamás alguna evidencia en el tramo de carretera donde la encontraron de lo que le pasó, por lo que aquel episodio de su vida quedaría en el olvido. Tampoco nadie la había reclamado, ni a ella ni a su perro, por lo que tendría que empezar desde cero. No le importaba. Se sentía capaz. Afortunada. ¡Incluso la habían hecho entrevistas y había salido por la televisión por su milagrosa recuperación!

Además, no estaba sola. Miró al cachorro que jugueteaba en sus faldas, Lucas. No sabía cómo había llegado a ella, pero los médicos habían sido muy amables al permitirle quedarse a su lado. En cuanto a su nombre… Amy no sabía porque le había puesto ese concretamente, pero le resultaba familiar.

Bueno, también fue por cierto "accidente" con unas letras de juguete que trajo una enfermera… El animalito juntó con el hocico las letras que componían su nombre en el orden correcto. Curioso, ¿verdad?


End file.
